Brother to the Labyrinth
by Tracey4t
Summary: Sequel to Daughter of the Labyrinth; Sarah left the underground with her daughter and has been able to raise her fine on her own. She still has worries over what kind of impact Jareth may have on the girl which only gets worse when a new threat appears
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

KA-BOOM

The lighting flashed loud outside the window as the poor little girl pulled the covers over her head scared.

'Go away, just go away,' she pleaded in her mind as the storm rain.

KA-BOOM

Crystal Phillips gave off a whimper pulling the covers further over her head. It was times like this she hated whished her mother was around to comfort her. That wasn't going to happen tonight, not for a while. Her mother was off at some party celebrating her newest best seller book while some weird person was watching her. This time it was some nearby neighbor's high school aged daughter who had spent most of the time on her cell phone going on and on about how boring it was watching her and the only reason she agreed was to get paid. She was like all of the other hired baby-sitters that came over. All they ever cared about was the money, not about her. Some would act like they cared, but in the long run they'd hurry up to get her to bed just so they could do whatever they wanted and not have to watch her. Her only real solace when it came to them was that they usually never came back after she told her mother what had happened. This girl wasn't going to be any exception this time.

Ka-Boom

'Go away!' she thought again. 'Mom, please come home soon!'

She wondered what her mother was doing right now. She knew her mother was never really into parties like those so maybe she was coming home soon. She also wondered what her uncle Tobey was doing at this party at the moment, probably trying to find a reason to get out too. Her uncle had gone on to become quite the artist, particularly illustrating his sister's books or creating concept art for when her stories were adapted into things like movies or something. That was the only reason he wasn't watching her tonight. He was being honored at this party as well. Out of all the people who watched her including her other family members he's was probably her most favorite to hang around with, especially when he baby-sat her.

KA-BOOM

"Mommy!" Crystal shouted loudly. Just then she heard some footsteps on the stairs and soon her door opened. She popped her head out from her blanket to see the baby-sitter standing there looking annoyed.

"What are you screaming about?" she asked.

"The, the thunder, it's really scary," said Crystal. The baby-sitter looked towards the window.

"You're fine, just count in-between the lighting and thunder and whatever number you reach that's how far away the storm is," she said. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"I know that. My mom told me," she said.

"Then why scream about it? You're fine. Go to sleep," said the baby-sitter slamming the door shut and going back downstairs.

'Yeah, she's not coming back,' thought Crystal.

KA-BOOM

Crystal immediately threw the blankets back over her head. It didn't matter how far away it was, it was still loud and scary. Why couldn't her stupid baby-sitter see that?

'Isn't there someone who cares?' she thought. Just then she heard some tapping against her window. Crystal pulled the blankets off her head to see if it was just the wind. To her surprise it was a white owl trying to fly into her window. She watched for a little bit before suddenly the owl managed to burst the door open and flew in. Crystal closed her eyes for a brief second as the wind filled her room. It took her a moment to re-open them.

"You!" she said happily when she saw the man with the blond hair. He was the one person who seemed to be there for her when her mother, uncle or anyone else close to her couldn't be.

"Hello Crystal," he said smiling as he walked over and sat on the bed with her.

"I'm so happy you came," she said.

"Of course, I'm always here when you need my Crystal," he said smiling at her.

KA-BOOM

Crystal let out a whimper again.

"Still afraid of a thunder storm hmm?" he asked. Crystal nodded her head timidly.

"Perhaps this will cheer you up," he said as a crystal suddenly appeared in his hand. Crystal smiled. It seemed like every time he came to see her he had the crystal that could show him just about anything she whished. It always cheered her up.

"What do you want to see Crystal?" he asked.

"A horse!" said Crystal. Immediately a green meadow appeared in the crystal and a white horse came running into it. It was absolutely beautiful. Crystal smiled at it.

"Wow," she said.

"What next Crystal?"

"A rainbow!" she said. Immediately a rainbow appeared in the crystal along with the horse. It made it even more beautiful.

"What next Crystal?"

"Um, a palace?" asked Crystal. Immediately castle appeared in the ball. Crystal looked at it.

"What's all that around it?" she asked.

"A labyrinth, it protects it,"

"It does how?" asked Crystal.

"It helps keep people I don't like away from my castle,"

"You're castle? You mean that's your castle, your actual castle?" asked Crystal surprised.

"Yes of course, I am a king after all,"

"I whish I could see it," said Crystal.

"Well maybe you can someday,"

"Really?" said Crystal.

"Of course, would I lie to you?"

Crystal thought about it for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't," she said.

Her friend smiled at her.

"Good girl," he said patting her head.

Just then they heard the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway.

"Is that mom?" asked Crystal as she got up and walked over to the window. She could see her mother hurrying out of her car and to the house. She looked up at Crystal in the window and gasped.

"Crystal what are you still doing up and with your window open?" she shouted up at her.

"The wind blew it open," said Crystal.

"Oh dear lord!" said Sarah running to her front door. Just then Crystal heard her bedroom door opening.

"Who are you talking to?" asked the baby-sitter. Crystal turned around.

"And why the hell is there an owl in your room?"

Crystal looked over to the bed and saw there was no longer a person, but the white owl instead.

"He, he got scared of the storm and flew in through the window," she said.

"Whatever just get it out of here," said the baby-sitter shooing the bird away. The bird in turn started flying around the girl's head.

"Ah, dumb bird, get out!" she said. The bird didn't seem to be listening, making the baby-sitter groan.

"Maybe I can get a broom or something," she said running out of the room.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Phillips," Crystal heard her say from the hallway.

"I think you should go before Mommy sees you and gets mad too," said Crystal. The owl nodded his head and flew out.

"Crystal, honey, are you all right?" asked Sarah running into the room and kneeling in front of her.

"Yes Mommy," said Crystal.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner when the storm hit. Are you all right?" asked Sarah.

"Well…," said Crystal glancing out to the hall where she could see the baby-sitter standing. Sarah didn't have to be told the rest.

"Its okay honey," she said as she stood up and closed her window. "Why don't you go wait in my room while I take care go the baby-sitter?"

"Okay Mom," said Crystal running to her mother's room and climbing into her big bed. A short time later her mother came in, changed and climbed into bed with her daughter.

"Don't worry honey. I'll try to find you someone better next time," she said holding her daughter close.

"Thanks Mom," said Crystal.

KA-BOOM

Her mother hugged her tighter. She started to hum a sweet little song to her little girl.

"Mom what is that song?" asked Crystal. "You're always humming it. Sometimes I see you dancing around to it."

"Oh it's just a song I heard once at a dance party," said Sarah stroking her daughter's hair. "Maybe I'll teach you the words sometime."

"Okay," said Crystal. As she drifted off she could swear she heard the faint sound of the same song being sung outside her mother's window.

"_AS THE WORLD FALLS DOWN" _


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I don't even know why I keep this," said Sarah as she worked on fixing her flower beds after the storm from last night. "It almost seems like I spend too much time fixing this thing then I do enjoying it!" Suddenly her daughter ran in front of her and onto a stone. Sarah groaned.

"Through Dangers Untold And Hardships Unnumbered I Have Fought My Way To The Castel Beyond The Goblin City To Take Back The Child That You Have Stolen! For My Will Is As Strong As Your And My Kingdom As Great! You Have No Power Over Me!" Crystal shouted from her perch.

"The goblin king may not have any power over you, but I your mother you do," said Sarah, "Don't you have homework? Go do it."

"Ah but Mom," said Crystal.

"Go," said Sarah.

Crystal groaned before looking up at the sky.

"Do you think it's going to storm again tonight?" she asked.

"Oh I doubt it," said Sarah, "And even if it does I'll be here tonight. It's not like I have a party or anything tonight."

"How did it go anyway?" asked Crystal.

"Hmm, about as same as any other party I had for a book," said Sarah.

"I liked this one. This one was real exciting," said Crystal.

"Honey you say that about all my books," said Sarah.

"Well they are all good," said Crystal.

"Thanks honey," said Sarah, "Go do your homework."

Crystal groaned and was about to head to the porch steps when she heard the sound of a car pulling up. She looked over towards the driveway and smiled as a cop car pulled up.

"Brain!" she shouted happily running towards him as he climbed out of his car.

"Hey how's it going?" he asked scooping her up, "how are you doing kid?"

"I'm all right," said Crystal.

"Good to hear, where's your mom?" he asked.

"I'm here," said Sarah walking over to him. Brain smiled at her. "What brings you by?"

"I came to see how the party went," said Brain.

"It went fine," said Sarah.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it, but you know," said Brain.

"Yeah," said Sarah. The two of them had been on and off boyfriend and girlfriend for so many years. It had never really gotten to serious between them. Most people contributed it to the fact that Sarah was still grieving for her dead husband. Sarah just let them think that. It was better then explaining the real reason, that she still had unresolved feelings towards her daughter's real father the goblin king. She was happy that at least that through it all she and Brain had been friends not matter what happened. Brain sense there was something else in her life that kept her from wanting to be more serious with him, but he didn't want to push it. That and Brian was still really dedicated to his job as a cop and didn't want to risk getting too serious with anyone because of that. He too was happy enough most of the time with their relationship. Crystal was really found of him too. He was there for her when she needed a father figure in her life like for Father and Daughter dances or something like that. However he never tried pushed it too much. He didn't want her or Sarah to think he was trying replacing her real father.

"Did you catch any bad guys last night Brain?" asked Crystal.

"Do you really want to know how bad it was?" asked Brain.

"Yeah!" said Crystal.

"He can tell you after you got your homework done," said Sarah.

"You didn't get your homework done?" asked Brain.

"I was going to," said Crystal.

"You better get to it," said Brain putting her down, "You know sometimes not filling out the right paper work can get a person arrested."

"Not uh," said Crystal.

"Yeah huh," said Brain, "So you should get going."

"Fine," Crystal muttered as she headed to the house.

Sarah shook her head.

"She reminds me of myself at that age," she said before turning and hugging Brain "So last night went okay for you?"

"I'm still alive and in one piece aren't I?" asked Brain, "Oh but guess what? I may be getting promoted to detective soon."

"Oh that's great!" said Sarah, "Do did you want to stay for dinner, or do you have to get back?"

"No I can stay," said Brain as the two walked to the house. As they neared the porch, an owl appeared from no where and swooped over his head.

"Ah!" Brain shouted ducking just in time, "Its seems like almost every time I come to visit that thing attacks me!"

"Yeah that thing could stand to fly around somewhere else for a while!" said Sara looking over at the bird in the tree mad.

* * *

><p>"So anyway, now what's going to happen with you and this new book?" asked Brain as he helped Sarah make dinner.<p>

"The usual, book tours, signing, interviews that sort of thing," said Sarah.

"Oh," said Brain.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"Nothing," said Brain turning his attention back to the food he was making.

"What were thinking?" asked Sarah.

"I was thinking that this Mac n' cheese could use some more breadcrumbs," said Brain not turning around to look at her.

"Brain," said Sarah, "Talk!"

"I just can't help but think that Crystal starting to get upset about how much you're gone," said Brain.

"I'm not gone that often," said Sarah.

"Uh well," said Brain.

"I'm not!" Sarah insisted.

"Okay, so where's the first part of the book tour going to be?" asked Brain.

"Un New York," Sarah muttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that," said Brain.

"NEW YORK!" Sarah shouted.

"Ah-ha!" said Brain.

"New York, what's so special about New York all of a sudden?" asked Crystal.

"I have to go there for the first part of my book tour when summer comes," said Sarah.

"Oh," moaned Crystal as she went and climbed up onto a stool near the counter. Brain looked at Sarah and raised his eyebrow.

"Well it's not I'm going by myself. I was going to take you with me if you want to come," said Sarah.

"Hmm," said Crystal not sounding all too happy about it.

"Don't you want to go to New York?" asked Sarah.

"We went there last year though," said Crystal nodding towards a picture of the two of them and Tobey in front of the Statue of Liberty.

"Yeah and we had such a good time," said Sarah.

"Hmm, and then where are we going after that, San Francisco again?" asked Crystal.

"Uh no, there's a stop in Chicago first," said Sarah.

"Great the Windy City, Maybe I'll loose my hat again," said Crystal.

"Well?" said Brain turning back to the Mac 'n cheese.

"Well if you don't want to come sweetheart maybe you can stay here with your grandparents," said Sarah.

"What about Uncle Tobey?" asked Crystal.

"He's going with me on the tour this time," said Sarah.

"Oh," Crystal moaned.

"Well maybe Brain can watch you?" asked Sara looking over at him. Crystal perked up at that and looked over at him.

"Uh well, as much I would like to, I'm not sure that's not such a good idea. I'm doing a lot of night shifts lately remember? That's why I couldn't be at the party or watch her last night," Brain pointed out as he carried the pot over to the counter.

"So I'll have to stay with Grandma and Grandpa?" asked Crystal.

"They're not that bad," said Sarah.

"Yeah they are, especially Grandma," said Crystal.

"There are worse people then your Grandma," said Sarah pulling out the chicken out from the oven.

"Oh yeah," said Brain.

"Why do you have to go at all?" asked Crystal.

"Its kind of my job," said Sarah, "If my books are doing good it means I get paid remember?"

"Yeah that's all that matters," said Crystal, "You'll probably be leaving a lot sooner anyway before school gets out."

"Crystal, don't act like this please," said Sarah, "Most kids would like to get to travel around like this."

"Yeah but most kids also still get a chance to stay home for a while with their parents too," said Crystal.

"Honey," said Sarah.

"I just want to be a normal kid," said Crystal.

Sarah bit her lip as she started serving the chicken.

'Yeah normal," she muttered. Just then she heard her phone ringing and walked off to answer it.

"Is it wrong for me to not want to travel a lot?" asked Crystal once her mother was out of the room.

"Nah, some people don't travel around that much," said Brain.

Just then Sarah walked back into the room.

"Who was it?" asked Brain.

"Alex, she wanted to ask me if I could go to New York tomorrow instead because she was able to get my first interview with the Today Show there," said Sarah.

Crystal slammed her hands down on the counter.

"I knew it! I knew you'd leave a lot sooner!" she snapped before getting up and running out of the room mad.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sarah sighed as she sat down onto a stool.

"Well?" said Brain.

Sarah gave him a dirty look before looking down sad.

"Am I a bad parent?" she asked.

"No, I don't," said Brain, "Plus I like the think the court ruled that anyway after that stupid mother-in-law tried that argument during her trial."

"Mmmhmm," said Sarah, "I don't know what to do. Writing is my job, my career after all, so what else am I suppose to do?"

"Well for one thing you can kindly say no to the interview for now. You're going to New York soon anyway once school's out, they can interview you then," said Brain.

"You think so?" said Sarah.

"How desperate are you to go to New York tomorrow anyway?" asked Brain.

"No too desperate," said Sarah.

"So there you go. Call Alex and tell her thanks but no thanks and that they'll get the interview when you come to New York for that stop on the tour," said Brain.

"What am I going to do with Crystal when that comes anyway?" asked Sarah, "You heard what she said. She's not interested in traveling around all summer again."

"Well you have been doing that a lot ever since she was really little," said Brain.

"Maybe it's time I looked into doing something new," said Sarah.

"In the mean time, you should probably go and tell Alex no on that interview," said Brain.

"Sure," said Sarah running off to the phone.

"Maybe I should go check on Crystal," said Brain as he got up and headed up stairs.

* * *

><p>Crystal slammed her door shut hard and plopped down on the bed.<p>

"It's not fair. I don't see what's so special about New York anyway. It big, it loud, and all of the people there are rude! It was so hard to get any sleep there! The Statue of Liberty was too crowded! Someone stole the keychain Uncle Tobey got for me right out from my pocket! And there's all those other cites Mom just has to go to! She's just too stupid!" she muttered.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your mother you know,"

Crystal looked up and saw her friend was in her room again leaning against the wall next to the window that was no wide open.

"I wasn't trying to be hard on her. But she doesn't have to travel around so much does she?" she shouted at him.

"Hmm, maybe you have a point there," he said.

"I just want to spend a normal summer at home. Is that too much to ask?" asked Crystal.

"Well for a normal child no,"

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm a normal girl aren't I?" asked Crystal.

"Normal can be defined as many different things you know,"

Crystal was a bit confused.

"Are you saying I'm not normal?" she asked.

"No you're not. There' no such thing as normal,"

"Really, weird," said Crystal.

"But in either case you still shouldn't be so hard on your mother. You know she loves you,"

"She's just too busy doing her job to show it is all!" said Crystal.

"Hmm, how about a little of this?" Crystal looked up smiling at the sight of the crystal in his hand.

"What shall we look at?"

"Let me see New York," said Crystal.

The busy city soon appeared in the ball.

"I still don't know if I ever want to go back," she said.

"Yes it does seem like just a bit of nuisance of a place doesn't it?"

"I bet your palace is much nicer," said Crystal.

"Well some could think that,"

"Maybe I could go see your home for summer instead of staying with Grandma and Grandpa!" said Crystal.

Her friend raised his eyebrow at the comment.

"Maybe you can. You'll have to show you can though," he said.

"How would I do that?" asked Crystal.

He pointed to her old rocking chair in the far corner of her room, which still had its own crystal in the center. "I want you to take that crystal out."

"You want me to what?" asked Crystal.

"Take the crystal out,"

"Can I, I thought it was glued in there," said Crystal getting up to walk over to the chair. Her friend reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No, not like that, not with your hands," he said.

"Then how else am I suppose to get it out?" asked Crystal.

"Focus on it,"

Crystal looked at the crystal ball and looked at it hard.

'Focus on it, and it'll come out?' she thought. She stared at it, just it.

'What do I want from it? I want it to come out right?' she thought. Suddenly out of nowhere the ball popped out and rolled onto the floor.

"Did I do that!" said Crystal.

"Yes you did," said her friend, "Now roll the ball to you without touching it.

'All right, let's see,' thought Crystal, 'Last time I just thought about what I wanted it to do and it did it. What if I just try that again, I want it to roll to me.'

The crystal immediately started to roll towards her until it came and hit her foot. Crystal gasped.

"Do I need to pick it up with my mind too?" she asked.

"No, that's not necessarily at the moment, But do pick it up," Crystal reached down and lifted it.

"So now what do I do with it?" she asked.

"Well you've all ready proven you're ready to maybe visit my castle,"

"I can, when?" asked Crystal excitedly.

"Let me worry about that. In the mean time, now that this ball is out I want you to do everything you can to keep it safe. Never let it out of your possession understood my dear?"

Crystal nodded.

"Can this thing do things like show me what I want?" she asked.

"Why don't you try? That's the other thing you should try doing. You may not be able to start it right away, but still try,"

"All right," said Crystal.

"But I am serious Crystal never ever loose this ball. I've given it to you for one reason and one reason. You're the only one that can keep it safe understood!"

"Yes," said Crystal.

"Good,"

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Crystal, are you in there?" asked Brain from the other side.

"Uh yeah," said Crystal. Brain slowly opened the door and walked in. Crystal quickly hid the crystal behind her back as her friend disappeared

"Were you talking to someone?" he asked.

Crystal shook her no.

"All right," said Brain, "What's your window doing open?"

"I guess it must have blown open," said Crystal.

"Is it broken? Maybe I can fix it," said Brain.

"No, I just didn't shut it all the way," said Crystal.

"Oh, all right," said Brain. Then he turned and looked at the rocking chair.

"Hey what happened to the little ball thing in the center?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Crystal holding the ball tight.

"Maybe I can get something to help fix it," said Brain.

"Sure, later!" said Crystal. She quickly stuffed the ball under her pillow, "We should get downstairs and eat before the food gets cold!"

She ran out of the room fast. Brain was surprised.

'What's gotten into her?' he thought as he followed.

When they got to the kitchen Sarah was still sitting there looking happy.

"Hey honey I have good news," she said, "I'm not going to New York tomorrow after all."

"Oh good," said Crystal as she started to eat.

"Aren't you going to ask me why or act somewhat happy?" asked Sarah.

"No, your fine, I'm just hungry," said Crystal. Sarah looked up at Brain who shrugged his shoulders.

They weren't sure what had gotten into her, but they were a bit suspicious.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Crystal didn't say anything else during dinner. Instead she just kept shoving her food into her mouth. Brain and Sarah watched her feeling uneasy.

"Crystal is everything all right?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine," said Crystal in between bites.

"So what do you ladies want to do after dinner?" asked Brain, "We could watch a movie or we could play something like Candy Land or something if you want."

"Oh yeah, let's do something like that," said Sarah. Crystal almost choked on her food.

"Crystal, are you okay?" asked Sarah.

"Uh, yeah," she said, "Don't you have to get back to work Brain?"

"No today was my day off," said Brain.

"Oh," said Crystal almost sounding disappointed.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" asked Sarah feeling her daughter's forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Crystal. She was just really eager to go back upstairs and try working with her crystal ball.

"Well then why don't you go get a game for us to play while Brain and I take care of the dishes?" suggested Sarah.

"Okay," said Crystal hurrying off to the storage closet to pick out a game.

"Do you think she's okay?" asked Sarah.

"Maybe she's just trying to be strong over the whole you going away again," said Brain.

"But I told her I'm not going to New York tomorrow," said Sarah. Brain shrugged his shoulders.

"Who can tell what kids are really thinking?" he said.

* * *

><p>"Crystal, did you find a game?" asked Sarah finally walking into the living room with Brain.<p>

"Yeah," said Crystal hold up the game.

"Maze Master?" said Sarah uneasy, "Why that one?"

"I don't know, it just popped out to me," said Crystal.

"Works for me," said Brain. All during the game Crystal was still on edge, wanting nothing more to go her room. She had to be told practically every time when it was her turn.

"Geeze, Sarah how is it you usually win this game?" Brain asked once Sarah's piece made it out of the maze.

"I just know my way around mazes I guess," said Sarah. Just then Crystal quickly started to put the game away.

"You only want to play one game honey?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, I'm feeling just a little bit tried. I should really get to bed," said Crystal as she finished putting the game away. "Good night Mom, good night Brain."

"Uh good night," said Brain.

"Now don't tell me that's not a little bit weird," said Sarah. Brain shrugged his shoulders.

"Again I just think she's trying to put on a brave face over you going on tour again," he said. Sarah sighed.

"Maybe I really do need to look into doing something different with my life now. I could always get a teaching job at the university. I've been offered a spot there," she said.

"Well it's something to think about. You know I bet if you were to just let Crystal sleep this off, she'll come around tomorrow," said Brain giving her a hug.

"Thanks," said Sarah hugging him back.

"I should get going anyway. I'll see you later," said Brain heading out the front door, making sure to keep his head down low less he get attacked by the owl again.

* * *

><p>Crystal looked at her new crystal ball trying to see if she could make something appear like her friend did, but nothing came.<p>

'What am I doing wrong?" she said out loud to herself.

Jus then she heard knocking at her door followed by her mom's voice, "Crystal?"

"Uh yeah Mom?" said Crystal quickly shoving the ball under her pillow.

"You're in bed all ready?" Sarah asked as she walked into room.

"Yeah, I'm just really sleepy. I should just get to bed right now," said Crystal.

"Crystal is there something you want to tell me?" asked Sarah sitting down on the bed. Crystal shifted her eyes back and forth.

"No," she said.

"You sure? You know it's okay if you're upset about me being gone a lot. I understand and I'm not mad about it," said Sarah.

"Okay," said Crystal turning to her side. Sarah sighed. She leaned over and kissed her daughter's head. "Good night honey."

Crystal waited until she was sure that her mother was out of the room before pulling the crystal ball back out. She felt bad about blowing her mother off, but she really wanted to try looking at the ball again. She tried turning her thing around to see if she could see anything in it, but there was nothing. She kept holding onto it as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>In her dream she found herself in the meadow she often saw in her friend's ball. She looked around and before long the horse came running up to her. Crystal gently patted its nose. Then she looked up and saw the rainbow appearing in the sky. Everything in there was just perfect for her. She didn't want to leave. All too sudden, the sky started to turn gray.<p>

'This isn't right,' Crystal thought. Lighting flashed, making the horse neigh up and run away.

"No wait, come back!" Crystal shouted at it as it ran away, right as laugh started going off. Crystal looked up at the sky in time to see a pair of eyes looking at her right as lighting flashed again.

Crystal sat up afraid.

'What was that?' she thought. She looked back down at the ball. Could it have something to do with that nightmare?

She went and put it into her draw of her nightstand just for safe keeping.

* * *

><p>The next day after Crystal had gotten dressed for school and was about to head downstairs when she looked back at her nightstand. She walked back over and pulled her ball back out, stuffing it into her pocket for safe keeping.<p>

Her mother was all ready downstairs making breakfast and talking on her phone.

"I'm sorry Alex but I really can't go to New York right now. I'll be there soon enough when the tour starts. They can talk to me then all right?"

Crystal walked over to the plate of toast her mother had all ready made and grabbed a slice. She then quickly headed to the door.

"Crystal,"

She froze.

"Don't you want some juice or some milk as well?" asked Sarah.

"No I'm fine, I just have to go catch the bus!" said Crystal hurrying off.

"But honey," Sarah tired calling out after, only to get distracted by Alex on the phone.

* * *

><p>Crystal ran and ran until she was at the bus stop where she ate her toast before pulling out her ball again. She was actually starting to feel a little bit scared of it if it was going to cause her to have nightmares like the one she got last night. Before long the school bus showed up and she climbed on. She kept looking at the ball, still not sure what she felt about it now.<p>

"Hey Crystal, what's that?"

She looked and realized her friend Geri had gotten on the bus and was now sitting down next to her.

"Oh it's nothing," said Crystal.

"It almost looks like that crystal thing from your old rocking chair in your room," said Geri, "Did it fall out or something?"

"Kind of," said Crystal.

"Can I see it?" asked Geri. Crystal looked at her friend and then at the ball.

"I better not. I shouldn't even have it out," said Crystal about to tuck it away when the bus came to a stop. All the kids piled off the bus and headed to their destinations at the school.

"If you have to careful with it, then why did you bring it to school?" asked Geri as the two headed towards their line.

"It was kind of a spare of the moment thing," said Crystal.

"Hmm," said Geri. "Oh, do you think your mom can sign my copy of her book?"

"Doesn't she always? You know she has a special copy reserved for you," said Crystal.

"Are you and her going on a tour again this summer?" asked Geri.

"Yes," said Crystal.

"Lucky," said Geri, "Hey do you think your mom would mind too much if I came along this time? I could help keep you company. Heck I bet my mom or dad would be willingly to come along too to watch us while your mom was off doing whatever. What do you think?"

Crystal thought about it. That was a good idea. In fact it was a great idea. It would work just fine for her and her mother. There was just one little problem with that idea. If she had another option other then her grandparents that meant she may not be able to go to her friend's castle instead.

"So what do you think?" asked Geri.

"I'll uh, I'll ask my mom," said Crystal.

"Cool," said Geri. Crystal smiled before looking back down at the ball in her hand.

"Uh-oh," said Geri suddenly.

"What?" said Crystal looking up. Then she saw. Carline Mere, the most snobbish girl in the school was looking over at them. Crystal shivered. When ever Carline had her sighs on someone, it meant trouble for the person.

"Hey Crystal, what have you got there?" she asked walking over to her and Geri.

"Nothing," said Crystal hugging the ball to her chest.

"Well if it's nothing, then why are you hiding it? You know we're not supposed to bring toys to school," said Carline.

"It's not a toy!" said Crystal.

"Then what is it!" said Carline suddenly grabbing the ball from Crystal's hand.

"Hey give that back!" said Crystal.

"I will in just a minute," said Carline, looking at the ball. "What is this thing?"

"It's none of your business! Now give it back!" said Crystal. Carline smirked at her.

"Maybe I should just keep it. You weren't suppose to bring something like this to school you know," she said about to walk off. Crystal could feel herself getting mad.

Then suddenly of nowhere, the ball began to sizzle in Carline's hand, making her screamed out in pain and dropping the ball.

"That thing just burnt my hand!" she shouted holding it up where everyone could see it badly burnt.

Crystal was socked.

'Did I do that?' she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: The name of Crystal's friend comes from a form of an author with the penname Fan girl 666. If you ever get a chance, you should check her out.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

A teacher was quick to run over to the girls after seeing Carline's burnt hand.

"What's going on, what happened?" she asked examining her hand.

"I had just, picked up, Crystal's toy after she dropped it, and it burnt, my hand," said Carline in between tears.

"Crystal, you know you're not supposed to bring toys to schools," said the teacher.

"That's, what I, tried telling her," said Crystal.

"All right both of you come with me," said the teacher. Crystal quickly picked up the ball and followed after.

She sat in the school office waiting for what was going to happen next. She looked towards the nurse's office where she could still see the nurse bandaging up Carline's hand.

"This is one of the worst burnt I've ever seen," she heard the nurse say.

"Crystal, the principle would like to talk to you," said a secretary. Crystal slowly got up and headed towards the office.

"Hello Crystal," said Ms. Karen the principle from behind her desk, "Please have a seat."

Crystal nodded and sat down.

"So what was this about brining a toy to school that you weren't suppose to?" asked Ms. Karen.

Crystal cautiously held up the ball for her teacher.

"Are you sure that's toy? It looks really valuable," said Ms. Karen.

"It is, I had forgotten it was in my pocket," said Crystal.

"I see," said Ms. Karen, "Well in either case you're not in trouble. Just please don't let me see this at the school again all right?"

"Yes ma'am," said Crystal.

"Good, you can go back to class now," said Ms. Karen.

Crystal smiled and headed out of the office right as Carline was heading out of the nurses office with her hand all bandaged off.

"Uh-oh, somebody got in trouble," she taunted. Crystal ignored her and walked to her classroom.

* * *

><p>"So how much trouble did you get into?" asked Geri during lunch.<p>

"None, the principle just told me not to bring my ball again to school," said Crystal.

"Why did you bring it in the first place?" asked Geri.

"Forgot I had it," said Crystal.

"Hmm," said Geri shrugging her shoulders, "I doubt Carline will forget this anytime soon." Both girls looked over at her sitting at a table with her friends trying to eat with only one hand.

"Carline's just a big bully who will do anything to feel empowered," Crystal muttered.

"Uh-oh I think she heard that," said Geri. Crystal looked over at Carline out of the corner of her eye. Carline was looking at her mad. She looked back at her food.

"Let's hurry and eat and head outside," she said.

"Good idea," said Geri as both girls quickly started eating faster.

"You shouldn't eat so fat. You'll choke,"

Crystal gulped, too afraid to look around at Carline standing behind her.

"We're just anxious to hurry out and play," said Crystal.

"Sure," said Carline, knocking Crystal's spoon out of her hand. Crystal didn't say anything.

"You know what you are Crystal? You're nothing but freak! Everybody knows it! You're always off by yourself thinking up fairytale stories and goblins. No one normal does that," said Carline.

"My mom does," said Crystal.

"Well your mom's a freak too," said Carline.

"Take That Back!" said Crystal as she jumped up from her seat. "My mom's a famous writer, famous through the entire world!"

"Yeah and my mom told me that author's can never amount to much. In fact my mom told me that most authors' fame is short lived," said Carline.

"Yeah, then why is it she's now the riches person in the state?" asked Crystal.

"It's going to be short lived," said Carline, "And then she'll be nothing but a freak."

"My mom's not a freak!" Crystal shouted.

"Oh really?" said Carline grabbing Crystal and slamming her against the wall. "You mean to tell me a none-freak person would have thought up the things your mother does for her stories? You and your mom are nothing but freaks!"

"You take that back!" Crystal shouted so loud that next thing she knew Carline was loosing her balance and fell to the ground.

"Owe!" she moaned in pain.

"All right, now what's going on?" asked a teacher walking over to them.

"She shoved me over for no reason!" said Carline.

"No I didn't!" said Crystal.

"Yes you did, you're nothing but a big bully!" said Carline.

"You called my mother a freak!" said Crystal.

"All right, all right, everyone calm down," said Ms. Karen as she came up to the two girls. "I would like to talk both your girls' parents after school."

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you insisted of dragging me down here. My Carline's a good girl. If anyone should have been dragged down here it's her!" snapped Mrs. Mere sneering at Sarah.<p>

"Ms. Mara, please calm down," said Ms. Karen, "In all honesty I have had some serious reports regarding your daughter and her picking on other students."

"Oh it's just simple child's play," said Ms. Mara, "Now this one's kid is a real freak."

"Excuse me?" said Sarah.

"My Carline's told me a thing or two about her, how's she always coming up with these ridicules stories and acting them out during free time in class or recess," said Ms. Mara.

"Excuse me, but I did that when I was a kid and look where I am now," said Sarah.

"You call being a writer a promising career?" asked Ms. Mere.

"It's been supporting me and Crystal all these years. Hell I could almost buyout your house if I wanted to," said Sarah.

"Oh you think you're better then me?" said Ms. Mara.

"Ladies please, let's reasonable," said Ms. Karen. "May I please talk to each of you alone for a moment? Ms. Philips, how about you first?"

"Sure," said Sarah. Ms. Mara quickly got up and headed out.

* * *

><p>Outside both girls sat in chairs on opposite sides of the office. When Ms. Mara came out of the office, she glared at Crystal before walking over to her daughter.<p>

"Don't worry dear. Once I get done talking to your principle you won't have to worry about that little freak bothering you again," Crystal heard her say.

* * *

><p>Sarah looked over at the kind looking woman.<p>

"First of all, your daughter's not in trouble. She's usually a good girl and to be honest this is the first time I had to have come to my office," she said. Sarah nodded.

"However I am a little bit concern about her. There is something sort of based on what Ms. Mara said. I've spoken to her teacher and the teacher she had last year and both have express concern about her and her, well, fantasies. She usually going off on them and there's sometimes where of they find her daydreaming in class or writing down stories when she's suppose to be paying attention," said Ms. Karen.

"Hmm," said Sarah nodding her head, "I guess I'm kind of to blame for that. I was like that as a child, and I'm still kind of like that now with my writing. Lately it feels like we've become distance from each other. She's really upset about all this traveling around I have to do with my books or when I go to see the production when they turn one into a movie or show or something."

"I see well maybe that's why she's often coming up with her different fantasies and things. She's trying to come up with a way to escape her apparent up happy life," said Ms. Karen.

"I could see that. I did that sort of when my parents divorced and my dad re-married," said Sarah.

"Well maybe you should try showing her that you can still be a part of her life. I heard her teacher is looking for chaperons for the class's up coming field trip," said Ms. Karen.

"Oh, to where?" asked Sarah.

"Kobin Park," said Ms. Karen showing her a flyer of the beautiful garden filled with different statues and plants. "It's belongs to the rather rich but secretive man who up until recently had really kept to himself and no one ever saw him. However in recent years he's open his home to allowed schools to take field trips there. The children really like it."

"Oh," said Sarah, "Well yeah I can help chaperone this thing. It might be nice to be more involved with my daughter and she school life. And I will talk with her about these fantasies she's having."

"Okay, that's good to know. I hope we won't have to worry about this again," said Ms. Karen.

"Me, too, thank you," said Sarah as she got up and headed out of the office. She walked over to Crystal and smiled at her.

"Let's go home honey," she said offering her daughter her hand. Crystal smiled and took it and both mother and daughter headed out to Sarah's car.

"Well you'll be happy to know you're not in trouble for whatever happened," said Sarah as they got into the car.

"That's good," said Crystal.

"However I think you and I are going to have to have a talk about you not paying attention in class and brining things you're not suppose to, to school," said Sarah.

"Oh," said Crystal.

"What was this crystal thing they were talking about anyway?" asked Sarah.

Crystal sighed as she pulled out the ball. Sarah gasped when she saw it, slamming on the brakes to her car.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Uh, from my old rocking chair," said Crystal.

"Why did you take that out?" asked Sarah.

"It fell out of its own, probably from the storm," said Crystal. Sarah didn't look convinced.

"Give it here," she said.

"What, but why?" asked Crystal.

"Just give it here," said Sarah. Crystal timidly put it into her mother's hand. Her mother quickly stuck it into her purse.

"Crystal there's one thing you got to know, this thing isn't a toy all right? Please promise me you won't be messy around with it again all right?" said Sarah.

"Yeah Mom," said Crystal, though she didn't understand why her mother was so freaked out over this thing. Was there something her mother wasn't telling her?


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

There was nothing but awkward silence for the rest of the ride home. Crystal could tell her mother was disturbed, but why? She couldn't be that mad at her for taking the ball out of the rocking chair could she? When Sarah and Crystal got home, Sarah was quick to run up to her room. Crystal watched her mother run off. She'd hardly ever see her mother this upset, not even with a deadline crunch.

* * *

><p>Sarah threw the ball into a locked box and made sure it was locked tight.<p>

"How, how is it this thing got out go the chair, assuming it came from her chair. I never thought it as being dangerous as long as it was in the chair for some reason, but now look!" she muttered to herself. She looked out her window and saw the owl sitting in the tree. "This is all your doing isn't it! I don't know what you're up to, but you stay the hell away from Crystal! I don't care if she's somehow your daughter! I want her to grow up fine and normal, and that includes her staying away from you!"

"Mom, who are you talking to?" she heard Crystal asking from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Uh no one," said Sarah opening the door, "I was just acting out a scene for a new book I was thinking of."

"Oh," said Crystal, "What's it going to be about?"

"Uh, just something about a torn love affair between two people and the child they have together," said Sarah.

"Hmm, interesting," said Crystal, "Anyway, Alex is on the phone for you."

"All right, I'll be right there," said Sarah, "Don't you have homework?"

"Yes," said Crystal. She watched her mother run downstairs and was about to head to her room when she heard her mom on the phone.

"I'm sorry Alex but they'll have to wait until I come to New York on my book tour," said Sarah seriously.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on," pleaded Alex, "You don't this; it might make you look bad."<p>

"How?" asked Sarah, "Hell the book hasn't even been "officially" been released."

"You're just going to fight me on this aren't you?" asked Alex.

"Well no offence or anything I do have a lot more things to worry about, mainly my daughter," said Sarah, "She's getting a lot bigger now you know."

"Oh I see so that's it," said Alex, "Well maybe you should consider something about getting a live in nanny."

"A nanny?" said Sarah.

"A nanny?" said Crystal who was still listening. That was just what she needed, a live in stranger trying to act like her mother. She sulked off to her room.

"I'm not getting my daughter a nanny," said Sarah.

"Well just think about it," said Alex, "It'll give you a lot more freedom, and if anyone can afford one, it's you."

"I don't want to give my daughter a nanny. She's having a hard time as it right now with me always gone. It'd be bad enough on her if I were to hire a live in baby-sitter," said Sarah.

"All right if that's what you want, but you're going to have to think of something to do about her," said Alex.

"Yes I will," said Sarah, "I've already decided on something. I'm going to chaperon her felid trip in a few days."

"Chaperon a field trip? You're willing to give a big time interview so you can chaperon a field trip of rowdy kids to some dumb site that they'll never even remember?" said Alex.

"Alex I tell you what, you try having a kid and see what it's like having to juggle it and your career all right?" said Sarah, "I'll call you later all right."

* * *

><p>"A nanny? That's sounds worse then spending time with Grandma," said Crystal as pulled out her school books. Suddenly she saw a shadow in her room. She looked up happily at her friend back in her room.<p>

"You came back!" she said running over and hugging him.

"I'm always here for you Crystal," he said hugging her back. "Now where's your crystal ball?" Crystal sighed sadly.

"My mom found out of it and took it," she said.

"Oh did she?"

"Yeah, and she probably locked it in her lock box in her room," said Crystal.

"Do you think you could get it back?"

"I don't know. She's has the key and I'm not sure where she keeps it," said Crystal.

"Oh I'm sure you could find it. Why not try?"

"Go into my mom's room and break into her stuff? She'll get pretty mad if she finds out," said Crystal.

"Then don't let her find out,"

"I'm still not sure. When she found out about she seemed really scared of it," said Crystal.

"Most people are scared of things they don't understand," said her friend. Then he noticed Crystal looking at little bit unsure, "Something troubling you?"

"I'm kind of scared of that thing too myself," she admitted, "I think it gave me a nightmare.

"What kind of nightmare?"

"Well I was in that felid you always show with the horse and rainbow, and suddenly it turned dark and stormy and I saw a pair of eyes in the sky," said Crystal.

"Eyes?" said her friend sounding a little bit disturbed himself. "Maybe it is best you let your mother hang on to it for a while then."

"Really?" said Crystal surprised, considering earlier he was trying to get to her to break into her mother's room to get it back.

"Yes, excuse me," said her friend. Before Crystal knew it, he was gone.

'I wonder what got him so upset,' she thought as she got back to her homework.

* * *

><p>Jareth sat on his throne thinking about what it was his daughter had told him, about the eyes invading her dreams.<p>

'Could it be him? Could it be that he's finally going to try again to take what's mine?' he thought, 'and is he willing to hurt Sarah and Crystal to get it?'

* * *

><p>"<em>You can deny it anymore Jareth; you're not fit to be kind anymore,"<em>

"_Oh really, is that what you think?" Jareth asked looking out the window._

"_I'm not saying its bad. Everyone reaches their peek at some point,"_

"_And you've think I've reached mine?"_

"_Well this recent stunt would suggest it,"_

"_Hmm," Suddenly out of nowhere he turned around and grabbed him by his throat. "If you honestly think I've reached my peek already, you are gravely mistaken! I am far from being done being king of the goblins thank you. And even if I was, there is no way in hell I'd ever, Ever turn it over to you!"_

"_You," he struggled to breathe and pull Jareth's hand off his throat. "You can't deny me the throne. I'm the only one that could ever take over after you especially now and you know it!"_

"_You think so? You think I'm not powerful enough to banish you from this place all together?"_

"_You, you wouldn't dare!" _

"_Just like you wouldn't dare try challenging me to my throne?" _

"_I'm only doing what I think is best for this world!"_

"_As am I," Jareth threw him against a wall hard._

"_Jareth don't do this! Even you got to admit you still need an heir!"_

"_Yes I do, which is why I'm willing to not make this permanent just yet. I will give you 100 years in which to find a way back in here. And if you do, and there's no other heir to stand in your way, the throne will be yours. However if I am able to sire another heir before time is up, you will never be allowed to return again!"_

"_No!" he shouted right as he disappeared. _

* * *

><p>"It hasn't even been close to 100 years yet, and he's still trying to make good on this deal. He must know about her, that's why he invaded her dream. I should have taken his powers from him before I banished but I just couldn't. And now looked what I've gotten me, its put Sarah and especially Crystal in danger!" Jareth clutched his fist in anger, "I don't care what happens to me or what Sarah wants! Crystal isn't even a normal girl and she knows it. Now it's time for Crystal to really embrace who she is, especially if I am to protect her from him, from my own brother!"<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Crystal, time for dinner," said Sarah walking into her daughter's room. Crystal didn't look up from her desk as she did her homework.

"Crystal, time for dinner," Sarah said again. Crystal still didn't look up.

"Crystal is something wrong? I know the homework can't be that interesting," said Sarah walking over to her daughter's desk and looking at her, "Sweetie?" Crystal wouldn't even look up at her.

"Okay what's wrong now?" asked Sarah.

"I don't want a nanny," said Crystal.

"A nanny, where did this come from?" asked Sarah.

"I heard you and Alex talking," said Crystal.

"Oh honey, I'm not getting you a nanny," said Sarah, "I agree with you. You don't need a nanny." She gave her daughter a hug. Crystal smiled at the gesture.

"Come on let's go eat dinner," said Sarah leading her daughter downstairs for dinner.

* * *

><p>"So anything else good happen in school today?" asked Sarah as they ate.<p>

"Hmm, no," said Crystal.

"Hmm, you know I was thinking there's another idea about when I go on tour, how about you just stay with Geri for a while?" asked Sarah. Crystal stopped eating in mid chomp. Now she remembered about Geri asking about her going with them on the tour.

"Honey would that be okay? You can spend summer with her and her family. Plus you'd still get to see Brain from time to time. So what do you think?" asked Sarah.

"Uh," said Crystal before the phone rang.

"Oh now what does she want?" said Sarah mad getting up and heading to the phone, "What do you want Alex? Oh hello Mrs. Fan." Crystal looked up at the mention of her friend's mother, "Is everything all right? Uh no, Crystal didn't say anything to me about something she and Geri talked about today. Oh really? Oh, well actually I was also thinking about her maybe staying with you while I was gone, but this might work too. I would like to spend some time with her this summer as well. Yeah, well let me think about it at least and I'll call you later all right? Uh by-by."

Sarah walked back into the room smiling.

"Why didn't you say anything about Geri asking if she and her mom could on tour with us for a while? That might work pretty good don't you think? You can pick out the places you'd rather like to go to and spend the rest of the time with her? What do you think?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, that might work," said Crystal not too thrilled about the idea.

"Well contain your enthusiasm please," said Sarah, "You just don't want to go anywhere this summer or something? If that's the case that's fine honey. I'm sure Geri and her parents would understand."

"It's not that, it's just that," said Crystal.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"Someone else asked me to stay with him this summer," Crystal said fast.

"Him?" said Sarah.

'Uh-oh,' thought Crystal.

"Does someone have a boyfriend?" asked Sarah nudging her daughter playfully.

"No!" said Crystal.

"I wonder what Brian would think about you being with a boy," Sarah teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" said Crystal.

"Well who is he then? Do I know him?" asked Sarah.

"I, I don't know if you do," said Crystal.

"Well is he in your class or another class?" asked Sarah, "Maybe I can meet him one the field trip or something."

"You're going on the field trip?" asked Crystal.

"Yeah the principle asked me to chaperon it," said Sarah.

"But don't you have a lot of different stuff to do with your book and stuff?" asked Crystal.

"It doesn't matter what Alex's wants. I'm not doing anything until the tour starts. In the meantime I'm just going to act like a mom for once and do things that moms would normally do. And that includes helping out on this field trip," said Sarah.

Crystal didn't know how to take this news. Her mother had never made time for her like that no matter how badly they wanted.

"But what if Alex's get mad over this?" asked Crystal.

"Let her, she can find another number one writer to represent," said Sarah. Both laughed at that idea.

* * *

><p>"So did what did your mom say about me coming with you?" Geri asked excitedly the next day at school.<p>

"She likes the idea. She says we can even pick out the places we can join her and Uncle Tobey at. She also said that if it's all right with your parents I can stay with you the rest of the time," said Crystal.

"Yeah they'll let you stay with me! Doesn't that sound like a great summer?" asked Geri.

"Yeah I guess," said Crystal.

"Something wrong?" asked Geri.

"No, I'm fine," said Crystal. She wasn't even sure if she was still invited to the castle anymore after how upset her friend had acted last night over her apparent nightmare. That and how was she suppose to practice if she couldn't get the crystal because no one was willing to let her have it? What was it about that ball that was making these sort of things happening to her and those important to her? Was it worth having if things like this were going to happen?

"Uh-oh," said Geri. Crystal looked over and noticed that Carline was once again looking over at her and her hand was still bandaged up.

"Hi there freak," she said walking up to her followed by a bunch of other girls.

Crystal tried to ignore her and walk around her but Carline kept getting in her way.

"Bring any toys you're no supposing to again?" asked Carline.

"None of your business," said Crystal.

"That must mean you did," said Carline. Suddenly out of nowhere two other girls grabbed Crystal's arms and dragged her to another side of the school.

"Hey leave her alone!" Geri shouted trying to push the one of the girls away, only to have a different girl shove her down on the ground.

The minute they were all out of site, the two girls that were holding Crystal had her pinned up to the wall while the third girl grabbed her backpack and handed it to Carline.

"Let's see what we got here," said Carline as she unzipped Crystal's backpack and dumped everything out on the ground. "I wonder if this is a toy!" She stomped on Crystal's calculator. She grabbed Crystal's notebook and started to tear pages out of it. "I bet you have some stupid drawings in here huh?" Crystal looked up at the girl mad.

"Oh look at this," said Carline grabbing a sketch book. "Ewe who's that?" she held up a picture of Crystal's friend, "Is he suppose to be your imaginary boyfriend because you can't have any real ones?"

"No, he's just my friend," said Crystal.

"What's the matter can't get any real friends?" taunted Carline as she looked back at the picture. "Yeah he could never be your boyfriend. No good looking guy like that would ever want you!" Crystal looked up in terror as she realized Carline was about to tear her picture up!"

"No!" she shouted as she finally managed to pull herself free from her captors and ran at Carline. She grabbed the picture back and held it close. Carline smirked at her. "You like that picture huh?" Crystal was suddenly shoved down by one of Carline's friends and dropped the photo. Carline picked it up.

"How badly do you want it huh?" she asked waving it front of her. Crystal reached up to try and get it back, but Carline pulled it away.

"Its mine now, and now I can do what I want with it," she said about to walk away with it. At the Crystal jumped up mad.

"Give me that picture back!" she shouted. Suddenly out of nowhere, big gust wind rose up and blew the picture out of Carline's hand. The wind then blew it over to Crystal's hand. The other girls all stared at her in shock.

"How did you do that freak?" asked Carline.

"There's they are!" they all suddenly heard Geri call out as she and a few teachers rounded the corner and saw all of the girls.

"Are you all right?" asked a teacher running over to Crystal before she noticed the mess of Crystal's stuff. "Crystal did they do that to you?"

"It was just some harmless fun. We were just making up after what happened yesterday!" said Carline.

"Yeah sure you were," said another teacher, "You four, come with me to the principles office."

Carline turned and looked mad at Crystal.

"You're going to pay for this Freak!" she shouted as the teacher led them away.

Crystal just stood there holding the picture in her hands.

"Come on honey let's get your stuff all cleaned up," said the other teacher that had stayed behind walking over to Crystal things and started to gather everything up.

"Are you really all right Crystal?" asked Geri.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Crystal. She looked back down at her picture that for a moment almost looked like it was nodding at her.

"_Good job Crystal," _she heard as a gust of wind blew past her ear. It sounded like her friend but she wasn't sure. Maybe there still was a chance of her going to see his castle someday.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"I still say you're making a big deal about all of this! If anyone's kid needs to bed concerned about I say it's hers that Phillips Girl!" snapped Ms. Mara. Crystal looked over at the office where the woman was shouting at Ms. Karen so loud even people who were simply walking by the office looked over. The principle had once again called both girls parents to come and see her after school. At lease Carline's mom had shown up though. Crystal wasn't sure where her mom was at the moment. She hoped her mom would show up soon. She looked out the window to see if possibly her mom had shown up. She didn't see the man in a suite and glasses walking past her to the office.

* * *

><p>"This girl is a menace and a threat to the safety of this school!" Ms. Mara shouted.<p>

"Ms. Mara, we talked about this the last time something like this happened in case you forgot," said Ms. Karen. She stopped when she heard her door open and saw a strange man with blond hair walking into the office.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here about one Crystal Philips," said the man.

"I see, and how are you connected to her?" asked Ms. Karen.

"I'm a very close friend to her mother of course. The girl's like a daughter to me," he said.

"Uh I only ever heard of one friend of Ms. Philips called Officer Brain Walton and that's only because he's volunteered to come to the school for safety assemblies and things," said Ms. Karen.

"Oh yes that fool," said the man sounding bitter, "But I assure I am a very close friend of the Philips."

"Well did Ms. Philips call you to come down or something?" asked Ms. Karen.

"You could say that," said the man. He looked over at Ms. Mara. "Now you are accusing my precious little girl of being a freak are you?"

"Your little girl?" asked Ms. Mara.

"I always refer to Crystal as my little girl and I don't appreciate people calling her a freak!" he said.

"Well excuse me, but she's the one that's not normal!" said Ms. Mara.

"And what is normal in your book? "Accidentally" stepping on calculators? Ripping up notebooks? If that's normal then I'd rather not have Crystal not be normal. If anything I think your daughter's too normal and not in anyway original. That can only make me assume you're the bad parent!" he said. Ms. Mara stood there for a moment, her jaw open in shock, not sure what to say about that.

"Sir please, we're trying not to cause more fighting," said Ms. Karen.

"But of course dear lady. Therefore I will make this simple," he said turning to Ms. Mara. "Your daughter had better stop acting normal around Crystal understood or else I think there someone should look into what kind of a normal life you're raising your daughter in!" And with that he turned and left.

Crystal looked away from the window in time to see a man coming out of the office.

"You…," she said. He turned and patted her head.

"I took care of things this time my dear," he whispered with a wink before walking out of the office. Crystal watched him walk off. She was about to follow after him when she noticed her mother getting out of the car in the parking lot outside out of the corner of her eye. She turned and realized the man had disappeared.

"Hi honey I'm here," said Sarah running into the office, "I had a meeting I had to go to sorry I'm late."

"But Mom…," said Crystal before Sarah ran into the principle's office.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"Ms. Philips, I thought you weren't coming," said Ms. Karen.

"My friend, you mean Brain?" asked Sarah, "I didn't send Brain. I would have sent my parents before him since he's always so busy."

"But what about that one guy?" asked Ms. Mara.

"What guy?" asked Sarah.

"That one friend calls Crystal his little girl?" said Ms. Mara.

"His little girl?" said Sarah, "Wait, did he have long blond hair?"

Both women nodded.

"Oh-no!" Sarah moaned.

"So then you do know him?" asked Ms. Karen.

"Yes, I don't know why he came here to see you when I was coming, but he is an old friend of mine and he's loves Crystal like a daughter," said Sarah.

"Well uh in either case, he kind of help straighten things up all ready," said Ms. Karen.

"Oh did he?" said Sarah.

"By calling me a bad parent!" said Ms. Mara, "If anything you're the bad parent here, letting your daughter near weird men like that!"

"Excuse me but my daughter wasn't the one that hauled your daughter off to the side of the building and destroyed her things out of spite!" said Sarah.

"No she just burnt my Carline's hand!" said Ms. Mara.

"No your daughter stole something from my daughter who most likely was holding it up and reflecting the sun which caused her to burn her hand!" said Sarah, "We've been over this and I'm not going to sit here and let you keep going on like this about my daughter when it's your daughter that need the lessons in morals!" Ms. Mara was once again at a loss for words.

"Ms Philips please," said Ms. Karen, "We don't want to send a bad example for the girls."

"Yes I'm sorry, but this woman and her daughter have pushed my buttons far too hard!" said Sarah before turning and looking at Ms. Mara, "I am going to give you this one time warning. I hear anything else about your daughter harassing my daughter again in any way shape or form I will see to it that she pays for it! And it's not a treat!" Ms. Mara looked shaken.

"I'm sorry again. I hope we don't have another meeting like this again anytime soon," said Sarah as she stood up and walked out of the office.

"Well then Ms. Mara, do you anything else to say?" asked Ms. Karen.

"Uh, no," said Ms. Mara.

"Have a good day then," said Ms. Karen.

* * *

><p>"Come on honey," said Sarah as she led her daughter to the car, "Looks like I'll have to get you a new calculator and notebook huh?"<p>

"Yeah," said Crystal.

"Want to go do that right now?" asked Sarah.

"Sure," said Crystal looking out the window. Sarah looked over at her daughter.

"I'm sorry about all of this honey. You shouldn't have to deal with people like that girl and her mother," she said.

"Hmm," said Crystal.

"How about while we're at the store we get you anything you want?" asked Sarah.

"Sure," said Crystal smiling weakly.

When they got to the store, they barely started to walk in, when a bunch of people ran up to Sarah.

"Ms. Philips, will you sign my book?" they all asked.

"Uh sure," said Sarah as she managed to sign them and make her way through the crowd.

"Mom?" Crystal tried shouting out as the crowd descended on her mother. She was soon pushed away from the group. She stood outside the mob watching, waiting for her mother to get done when suddenly she felt a bright light on her. She turned around and saw clear looking ball reflecting light off it. It almost looked like her crystal. Curiously she wondered over to it.

* * *

><p>"That was close, let's go Crystal," said Sarah. She looked around. She couldn't see her daughter anywhere.<p>

"Crystal, Crystal!" Sarah shouted looking around for he daughter.

She ran down the many different aisles looking for her, "Crystal!"

* * *

><p>Crystal neared the ball that was on an empty shelf all by itself. She was about to reach over and take it when she felt a breeze.<p>

"_Don't do it Crystal," _said a voice that once again sounded like her friend's.

"Crystal!" Sarah shouted once she saw her daughter. She ran over and hugged her tight." Don't you ever wonder away like that again! You know that if I get mobbed you're suppose to stay nearby so I can find you! Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"I'm sorry," said Crystal.

"I'm sorry too honey. Let's get your stuff and go home," said Sarah.

When the family got home, Crystal wondered off to go do her homework while Sarah headed to the kitchen to make dinner. She had barely turned on the kitchen light when she saw an owl outside the window in a tree. Sarah immediately ran over and opened it.

"What the hell did you think you were doing today showing up at Crystal's school like that!" she shouted at it. The bird flapped it wings. "I don't care what excuse you have, you know you're suppose to stay away from her!"

Sarah slammed the window shut.

"He better not get involved with anything with her like that again!" she said.

* * *

><p>"Oh Sarah," said Jareth once he got back to his palace, "How foolish do you think I am? I'm Crystal's father, and therefore I will always be involved in her life." Then he thought back to what happened at the store with Crystal and that other ball.<p>

"She almost touched it didn't she? That wouldn't have been good. He's getting boulder and I'm not sure if I can stop him. To do that I'll have to get close to Crystal and Sarah and Sarah's going to do everything in her power to keep that from happening." He was rather disturbed about this.

"Why couldn't he have waited the full 100 years before making a move like this?"


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Over the next few weeks nothing happened for the Philips women. The worse that happened was Sarah still getting harassed by Alex to go do more to promote her book, and Carlin would constantly giving Crystal looks at school. Geri was good at making Crystal not think too much about her with talk about how great their trip was going to be.

Soon it was time for the field trip.

* * *

><p>"Come on honey," said Sarah the day of. They were going to drive to the garden themselves rather then take the bus.<p>

"This is exciting isn't it?" asked Sarah as they drove.

"Yeah," said Crystal smiling. They soon pulled up to Geri's house to pick her up as well.

"Hi Crystal!" said Geri happily as she jumped into the car with her.

"Thanks for taking her," said her mother.

"No problem," said Sarah.

"Oh and she can take the bus home. I'll just pick her up with her brother," said Mrs. Fan.

"Sure no problem," said Sarah.

"So what do you think this garden is like?" asked Geri.

"Gardens," said Sarah, "This guy has several different gardens around his place."

"Why does he have so many?" asked Crystal.

"Sometimes when people have lots of money they like to show it off it different forms," said Sarah.

"How do you show off how much money you have Mrs. Philips?" asked Geri.

"I try not to, but I guess me house is pretty nice," said Sarah.

"And all those trips you take," said Crystal.

"No, I get paid to do those as well," said Sarah, "But in all honesty I don't do too much with my money. I prefer saving it for a raining day."

"You're mom is kind of boring in real life," Geri whispered.

"I know," whispered Crystal. Both girls giggled. Sarah looked at them through the rearview mirror and smiled at the two of them laughing, even if they were most likely joking about her. At least she had a friend she could giggle and laugh with.

Before too long they were at Kobin Park just as the bus arrived.

"Wow, that house is huge!" said Geri looked up at the mansion that sat in the middle of the different gardens.

"I think I see someone up in the window up there," said Crystal.

"Where, I don't see anyone," said Geri.

"You don't?" asked Crystal. She was surprised. She was sure there was someone in the widow.

* * *

><p>From his widow, the man watched the children arrive for their apparent field trip.<p>

"Little Children, Little Children Come And Play. Send All Of Your Worries Far, Far Away," he sang as he watched.

"Sir," said his assistant walking into the room.

"Yes?" he said not looking over at her.

"I'm about to go down and begin the field trip," she said.

"Yes that's fine," he said.

"Sometimes I don't even know why I even bother," said his assistant as she turned to head out.

"Little Children, Little Children Come And Play," he started to sing again, "Come And Play Until The End Of Your," he stopped when one particular child, a small girl with blond hair standing near a woman with long black hair who looked really familiar, "Days."

"Wait," he called out to his assistant.

"Yes sir?" she said walking back into the room.

"One thing about today's visitors, also show them that one garden near the back," he said.

"You mean the one with…," she said.

"Yes that one," he said.

"But you've never let anyone, not even the staff into that one," she said.

"Yes well today, I want you to let open all right? Think you can handle something that simple?" he said.

"Uh yes sir," said his assistant as she slowly backed out of the room, feeling a little bit scared of her boss's sudden change in attitude.

He once again looked out at the little girl and her mother.

"Little Children, Little Children Come And Play. You Never Know What Troubles May Come Your Way,"

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone and welcome," said a tall woman in a business dress with glasses and holding a clipboard in her hands walking up to the students, "My name is Elizabeth Parker and I'll shall be your guide through the Kobin Park. We have several different for you to explore, and I should also tell you that today my Boss Mr. Kobin has decided to open a special garden that he normally keeps closed to the public."<p>

"Oh that sounds exciting huh kids?" said their teacher Ms. Delow.

"Well then shall we get going?" asked Ms. Parker as she led the children to the first gardens. Each had their own theme to it with statues, fountains, Shrubberies, and even special pedestals that held books with stories that pertained to the theme of the garden. There as a mermaid themed garden, a spaced themed garden, several ones devoted different culture gods like Greek, Norse, Indian, Egyptian and Aztec. There was even one devoted to woodland creatures. The children loved all of them. In each one they were free to run around and explore.

"This guy sure has a lot of free time on his hands," said Sarah.

"Mr. Kobin just likes to make the world seem like a more, brighter place," said Ms. Parker.

"Uh-huh," said Sarah.

"Well you seem to have a lot of free time don't you Sarah?" asked another parent who was chaperoning.

"Not as much as everyone would like to think," said Sarah.

"I don't know, I'm actually envious of you," said another one, "You're a single parent yet you have time to come and do things with your kid. My husband and I both work and we're lucky to have time like this."

"Well trust me it's not all glitz and glamour," said Sarah.

"Attention children, we are now about to enter the final garden. Now ordinarily this garden isn't open to the public, but Mr. Kobin decided to let you kids in so let's be on our best behavior while we're in here," called out Ms. Parker leading the group to the garden.

"What themed is this one?" asked Sarah.

"Goblins," said Ms. Parker as she opened the doors to the garden. All around were dozens of hideous statues and plants of goblin.

"Goblins?" said Sarah scared looking at the different statues and bushes. The children were quick to start running around.

Sarah moved cautiously around the garden, not sure what to make of all of this. Just then she noticed some kids running into an opening at the edge of the garden.

"What's that?" asked Sarah.

"Oh that, that's a labyrinth," said Ms. Parker.

"A what?" asked Sarah.

"Come Crystal, let's go in," she suddenly heard Geri call out. She looked over and saw both girls about to run in.

"Crystal no!" she shouted running over to her daughter. Both girls froze in their steps.

"Crystal, I don't want you going in there," said Sarah as she grabbed and pulled her daughter back.

"Why?" asked Crystal.

"Miss, is everything all right?" asked Ms. Parker.

"I just don't want my daughter going in there!" said Sarah.

"Madam, I can assure the labyrinth is safe," said Ms. Parker, "Look." She pointed to another opening where several children were running out.

"Oh wow, that is so cool," one shouted as he and his friends all went and ran back in.

"See?" said Ms. Parker.

"I'm sorry, but I just had a real scary experience in a labyrinth when I was a child, and I just don't want my daughter going in," said Sarah.

"All right then," said Ms. Parker.

"Come on Crystal, there's plenty of more for you to look at while we're here," said Sarah leading her daughter away.

"Sure Mom," said Crystal. She was a little bit concern seeing her mom freak out like that. It was sort of like back when her mother found out about the crystal ball and freaked out.

She and Geri walked around the garden enjoying the other sights of the garden.

* * *

><p>"I wish we could go into the maze like everyone," said Geri.<p>

"My mom said I couldn't, but you can," said Crystal.

"Is that okay?" asked Geri. Crystal nodded and smiled.

"Okay, well I'll be right back," said Geri running towards the maze.

Crystal started walking around until she suddenly felt her foot hit something. She looked down and was surprised to see a crystal ball on the ground.

"Where did this come from?" Crystal said as she reached down to pick it up. The minute she reached for it, the ball rolled away. Crystal followed after it as it kept rolling away from her, not noticing where it was going. Suddenly she found herself at the entrance of the labyrinth.

She backed away from the entrance.

"What's the matter freak?"

Crystal turned around and saw Carline standing behind her with her friends.

"Nothing," said Crystal trying to walk away.

"Don't you want to go into the maze?" asked Carline blocking her path.

"It's called a labyrinth and my mom told me not to," said Crystal.

"Oh what's the mattered, scared?" asked Carline.

"No," said Crystal,

"Then what's stopping you!" said Carline as she shoved Crystal back into the maze. Crystal screamed.

* * *

><p>Sarah looked over in time to see her daughter get pushed in and disappear into the Labyrinth by Carline before she and her friends ran.<p>

"Crystal!" Sarah shouted running to aid her daughter as fast as she could.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Crystal, Crystal!" Sarah shouted as she ran to labyrinth. To her surprise and horror, she didn't see her daughter at the entrance.

"Crystal, Crystal, where are you? Come back here right now!" Sarah shouted into the labyrinth. She didn't get any response. She stood there for a moment, hesitant about going in. However something was telling her to go in and look for her daughter. She looked back over at the group who wasn't really paying attention to her. So finally taking a deep breath she took a step into the giant maze to look for Crystal.

* * *

><p>"All right children time to go," said Ms. Parker leading the children out of the garden. Geri looked around. She didn't see Crystal or her mother.<p>

"Ms. Delow, Ms. Delow," she tried calling out to her teacher.

"Just a minute Geri," said Ms. Delow who was busy trying to keep two boys from climbing a tall shrubbery.

"But Ms. Delow," said Geri.

"Come along young lady," said Ms. Parker as she lead Geri out of the garden.

"But," said Geri as she turned and watched the gate to the garden close tight.

* * *

><p>"Oof," said Crystal as she landed with a thud on the hard stone floor. "Owe," she moaned as she rubbed her back. She stood up and looked around. To her surprise she didn't see the entrance Carline had pushed her in. In fact she didn't see any kind of opening to the garden. All she saw were different openings to more parts of the labyrinth.<p>

'How hard did Carline push me?' she thought as she looked around, 'And how do I get out?'

She looked around at the different openings, trying to decide which one was the best to go into. Suddenly she felt something hitting her foot again. She looked down and saw the crystal ball again.

"Oh it's you again," she said. She watched as the ball started to roll by itself around her until finally going down a certain way. Crystal watched it roll away. For some reason, something was telling her to follow it.

"Well come on feet, let's start walking," she said as she walked down.

* * *

><p>From his throne, Jareth watched his poor daughter in the labyrinth.<p>

'No, Crystal stop, you're in danger!' he thought. Then the image changed and he realized Sarah was in there as well.

'No Sarah not you as too!' he thought.

* * *

><p>Sarah carefully walked down the path looking around for her daughter.<p>

'I wonder if he has anything to do with this,' she thought as she walked.

"Crystal, Crystal where are you?" she called out as wondered. She turned down different openings trying to decide which way to go. She pulled out a lipstick to try and mark which way to go, but then thought better of it.

'If this is his doing, he'll find someway to tick me again,' she thought putting the lipstick back in her pocket. But then how else was she supposed to make sure she knew which way she went and not get lost in here?

'I don't know if I can do this again on my own. I didn't really do the first one on my own either, I had help,' she thought.

"Didymus, Ludo, Hoggle, I need your help," she said out loud.

* * *

><p>"You heard her, go!"<p>

"Yes, yes your majesty!"

* * *

><p>"Sawa,"<p>

Sarah looked up.

"Who said that?" she said.

"Fear not my lady, I am here!"

Sarah looked up and saw Didymus ridding over to her on Ambrosias.

"Didymus, you came!" she said.

"Whenever my lady is in trouble, I am there to assist!" said Didymus.

"Sawa!" said Ludo as he too came up to her.

"Ludo!" said Sarah as she hugged the furry beast, "I'm so glad you came."

"Yeah of course we came," said Hoggle walking out from behind Ludo.

"Oh Hoggle!" said Sarah leaning down towards him.

"Whatever you do, don't kiss me!" said Hoggle.

"All right, all right," said Sarah.

"Now what trouble to you need assistant in My Lady? Slay a dragon, concur a troll, save you from a tall tower?" asked Didymus.

"I need to find my way through this labyrinth and find my daughter!" said Sarah.

"Find Sawa's baby?" asked Ludo.

"She's not a baby so much anymore," said Sarah.

"Is she just as stupid as you?" asked Hoggle.

"Hoggle, come on. I really do need your guys' help. I wasn't able to make my way through the last one without all of you and I don't know if I can do it now. So please, will you help me?" asked Sarah.

"If that is our lady's request it shall be done!" said Didymus. He looked around.

"We should go that way!" he pointed to some random way.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Sarah.

"A night knows these things!" said Didymus as he and Ambrosious headed off.

"We are doomed," said Hoggle as the other followed after him.

* * *

><p>Crystal kept following the ball as it led her around the many twists and turns.<p>

'I wonder if this is his doing,' she thought as she followed it, 'I wonder if he's trying to help lead me out."

She kept watching that she almost didn't see where she was until she felt herself hit someone.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," said the person grabbing Crystal by her arms. Crystal looked up at who she hit. She gasped. He looked just like her friend.

"It's you!" she said. The man looked confused.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"It's me!" said Crystal.

"Yes it's you, who are you?" he asked.

"Don't you know who I am?" asked Crystal.

"Should I?" asked the man.

"You really don't know who I am?" asked Crystal feeling disappointed.

"No I'm afraid I don't. Are you with the field trip group?" he asked.

"Uh yes," said Crystal.

"Ah I see, so you just got lost in my labyrinth," he said.

"Your labyrinth?" asked Sarah.

"Yes this is my labyrinth," said the man, "I mean I am Mr. Kobin after all."

"Oh," said Crystal.

"Who did you think I am?" asked Kobin.

"Someone else I know," said Crystal.

"I see, well why not come with me back to my house. I can help you find your little group there," said Kobin keeping a firm grip on Crystal's arm as he lead her to the house with out another word.

* * *

><p>"No, No, No!" Jareth shouted as he watched Kobin drag his daughter away.<p>

"I'm sure this is the right way to go this time," said Didymus.

"You've been saying that the last 50 times!" said Hoggle.

"And I assure you those were the right ways," said Didymus.

"All right that's it, time to put this mutt to sleep!" said Hoggle lunging at Didymus. Sarah grabbed him and pulled him back.

"I don't have time for this all right! Don't you forget we're supposed to be looking for my daughter!" she said.

"Find Sawa's daughter!" said Ludo growling.

"All right, all right," said Hoggle as they kept walking.

"This place is so much different from Jareth place," said Sarah as they walked, "I almost whish that we were back there. At least there you had some idea what to deal with!"

Hoggle groaned.

"What?" asked Sarah.

"You don't when to keep your mouth shut do you?" asked Hoggle.

"What, what are you talking about?" asked Sarah.

"Look around," said Hoggle. Sarah looked at the wall and noticed there was something different about them.

"Where are we?" asked Sarah.

"Right where you whished us to be," muttered Hoggle.

"What you mean we're back in the Goblin Kingdom?" asked Sarah.

"You got it!" said Hoggle.

"I don't believe this! I need to get back to the other labyrinth and find Crystal!" said Sarah.

"Oh that would be unwise,"

Sarah turned around to see Jareth was now next to her.

"You!" she shouted as she lunged at him. Jareth caught her arm in his hand.

"Nice to see you too Sarah," he said.

"Cut the crap right now! I can't be here! I need to get back to where I was to find Crystal!" said Sarah.

"Oh I can't do that. That would be most unwise," said Jareth. "You see you going back would put you in the utmost danger, just like our daughter is right now!"

"What?" asked Sarah.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sarah stared at Jareth confused for a moment before a thought came to her.

"Oh I get it, this is all some sort of trick that you're trying to pull so I'll stay here with Crystal aren't you!" she snapped as she tried to pull herself free from Jareth's grip.

"I assure this is not the case this time around," said Jareth.

"Yeah right," said Sarah as she struggled to get loose, "Now what did you do to Crystal this time?"

"I would do anything to hurt our daughter. He on the other side will!" said Jareth.

"What, who?" asked Sarah.

"If you'll come with me back to my castle, I will gladly explain everything to you there," said Jareth. Sarah stopped struggling with Jareth for a moment and looked at him. Something about his face made it seem like he should go with him and hear him out.

"All right, I'll go with you," she said reluctantly.

"Very good," said Jareth and without letting go of her arm, led her to his palace.

* * *

><p>Crystal followed after the man saying nothing. She couldn't get over the feeling how much this man reminded her of her friend.<p>

"Here we are, this my humble abode," said Kobin as he led Crystal into his home. Crystal looked around in awe at the sight of the house. All around her were some of the most fascinating and bizarre objects she had ever seen on either side of a long red carpet.

"What do you think my dear?" asked Kobin.

"You're house is amazing," said Crystal.

"Feel free to look around," said Kobin. He walked over to a window and could see Crystal's class mates gathering up into the bus.

* * *

><p>"Mark, Tammy, and Geri," said Ms. Delow as the kids climbed up into the bus. Geri however came and stood in front of her teacher.<p>

"Ms Delow," she said.

"Yes dear?" said her teacher.

"Where's Crystal and her mother?" she asked.

"Geri I thought you were coming with us back to the school on the bus," said Ms. Delow.

"I am but…," said Geri.

"Then let's get going," said Ms. Delow as she pushed Geri onto the bus.

"But Ms. Geri, Crystal and Ms. Philips aren't even here!" said Geri. Her teacher looked around confused.

"Huh that is weird," she said. She looked at her watch. "They probably just stopped off at the bathroom or something."

"Are you sure?" asked Geri.

"Yes Geri I'm sure. Don't worry they came in their own car so I'm sure they'll be fine. Now we have to get back to school. I'll call Crystal's mother later," said Ms. Delow before signaling towards the driver to start up. Geri watched in her window for the longest time as the house soon started to fade in the background. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason it felt like her friend was in danger.

* * *

><p>Kobin smiled as the bus drove away.<p>

"So, my dear, what is your name?" he asked turning and looking at the small girl who was sill admiring his things.

"Crystal Philips," said Crystal not even bothering to look over at him.

"Philips you say? No relation to the famous author Sarah Philips is there?" asked Kobin.

"Uh yes, she my mother," said Crystal, "She's probably still looking for me. I hope she doesn't get too mad when she finds out I went into your labyrinth. She said I wasn't supposed to."

"I wonder why she would do that?" said Kobin.

"Something to do with a bad experience she had as a kid or something," said Crystal.

'Hmm, I wondered what that would have been,' thought Kobin with a smirk. He walked over to Crystal who looked up at him.

"You'll forgive me but your hair, it's a rather interesting color," said Kobin as he took a stain in his hand, "It's almost like mine isn't it don't you think?"

"I, I guess," said Crystal.

"Well in either case, I'm sure if you just stay here with me eventually your mother will come to me and then he'll come," said Kobin.

"Huh?" said Crystal.

"Come let me show you more of my home," said Kobin leading Crystal further into the house.

"Okay," said Crystal cautiously. She looked up at the man. Why did he look so much like her friend.

* * *

><p>"Boy this is awkward," said Hoggle as he, Ludo and Didymus followed behind Sarah and Jareth, neither one saying anything.<p>

"Yeah," said Ludo.

"Perhaps I should do something to help our lady," said Didymus.

"Yeah, no don't do that," said Hoggle. Before long the group had reached the castle and Jareth led Sarah to his throne room where several goblins were running around causing mayhem.

"Everyone, I want you all out now!" ordered Jareth.

The goblins were quick to run out. The minute all of them were gone, the doors slammed shut, leaving all Sarah and Jareth alone.

"All right, you have me alone now, what do you want?" asked Sarah, "Are you going to call tell me where Crystal is?

"First a story," said Jareth as he pulled out a crystal ball. It started to float towards Sarah and circle around her.

"As you know, goblins love chaos, but too much chaos would cause trouble. That's how my linage created. Throughout the eons, my family has ruled over the goblins, keeping them in line to the point that they're practically become myth in your world. Whoever is king rules for however long he or she whishes. Then when and only when he or she was ready to step down at king or queen, the next closest thing they had to an heir would take their place, whether that be a sibling, or a child," said Jareth as images of what Sarah assumed were relatives from Jareth's past appearing in the ball.

"This is all very interesting, but what about Crystal? Are you saying you want her to replace you now or something?" asked Sarah.

"Hardly," said Jareth. Soon the images changed when the group started to change to show when Sarah first encountered Jareth and concurred the labyrinth to save her brother.

"When you denied my love that time it made feel broken, like I couldn't go on anymore. My brother tried to take advantage of that by trying to trick me into giving my throne to him. I however wouldn't give in to him and as a result instead I banished him to the human world for 100 years. Then if I didn't have an heir by then, he would be allowed to return and take my place. However it looks like he's not interested in waiting the full 100 years before trying to make a move and come back here to take my place as king."

"So he's trying to come here to take over from you? But that still doesn't explain why you brought me or why you won't let me go back to save my daughter or more importantly, why the hell you think she's in danger!"

"Oh you don't do you?" said Jareth, "Its really quite simple, Crystal is more of an heir to me then my brother is and even if he were to make back to the goblin kingdom, he wouldn't be able to make a legitimist claim to the throne with her in his way." Sarah could feel her blood start to run cold.

"So in other words he's looking for her right now and he's going to try and get rid of her?" she asked in a panic.

"Well no not exactly he'd rather use her a tool first to try and lure me out of his own turf first, making it easier for him to return to the underground and take the throne," said Jareth.

"So then we have to get back and rescue her! She's still stuck all alone in that labyrinth in the human world. She's all alone and she's defenses as long as I'm not around!" said Sarah.

"Sarah, no you can't go back! He'd use you in the same way he's using her right now!" said Jareth.

"Using her right now?" asked Sarah.

"He's all ready has her right now," said Jareth.

"No, Crystal!" said Sarah as she turned to run to the door. "I've got to get out and find her before its too late! I don't want to see her die! Wait how was it your brother was able to get his hands on her all ready from inside the garden?"

"Its simple, that garden along with its labyrinth belongs to my brother. My brother is Kobin and he has Crystal in his house right now!" said Jareth.

"No, not my baby!" said Sarah.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sarah pounded on the door hard.

"Let me out! I got to get back to that stupid labyrinth and save my daughter! I knew her going into the stupid excuse for a maze there would be trouble!" she shouted.

"Sarah, stop this," said Jareth grabbing Sarah's hand, "You'll hurt your hand if you keep banging on it like that."

"Well excuse me for being just a little bit upset over the whole your crazed brother holding my daughter hostage thing!" shouted Sarah, "I need to get out of here!"

"Sarah listen to me, you going back would be a bad idea," said Jareth, "If you do, he'll use you in the same way he's planning on using Crystal. Plus if he has you for that, he'll have no reason to keep Crystal alive!"

"So what, I'm just supposed to stay here?" asked Sarah.

"For now," said Jareth.

Sarah looked at Jareth's face.

"How can I be sure you're really telling me the truth over this?" she asked.

"Oh you still don't believe me?" asked Jareth as he pulled out the crystal ball again. Sarah looked into it and saw Crystal wondering around a huge house with a man who looked really similar to Jareth.

"Is that him, your brother Kobin?" asked Sarah.

"Yes," said Jareth bitterly as he too watched with anger in his eyes.

"He looks a lot like you," said Sarah.

"Please, he doesn't look nearly as good as me," said Jareth.

"Well why can't you just go and save her?" asked Sarah.

"I told you, I can't because if I do, he can come back to the Goblin Kingdom and take over easily, and banish me to the human world," said Jareth.

"Could he do that?" asked Sarah.

"If he can find anyway back to our world before the 100 years are up, it'll break my spell and make me not as powerful as I am now, making him more worthy to be king," said Jareth.

"Sort of like what I did when I saved Tobey?" asked Sarah.

"Exactly," said Jareth, "You would not believe how hard it was to gain back my strength after that," said Jareth.

"Powerful enough to come to the human world and get me pregnant," said Sarah.

"That was before Kobin knew I had done such a thing or when Crystal got older. You see something is happing to her, something you might not have even realized yet," said Jareth.

"What, what's happening to her?" asked Sarah.

"She my daughter Sarah so what do you think is happening? She's not an ordinary girl Sarah no matter how badly you want her to be. She's a part of me and that means she also happens to have something special about her. She too can do magic like I can," said Jareth.

"Oh great," said Sarah, "So you mean soon she's going to be capable of pulling stupid pranks and tricks on me too?"

"Hmm, who knows, she's my daughter and she's very intelligent like me," said Jareth. "And in either case when her powers started to get stronger, Kobin was able to sense it which is how he found out about her."

"Oh great," said Sarah, "Can I just ask you something? Don't you think that I somehow someway should have been made aware of this Before!"

"Would you have listened?" asked Jareth, "You still don't trust me remember?"

"I would have if it was something serious like this!" said Sarah.

"Would you Sarah, would you? Think really hard about that," said Jareth. Sarah took a deep breath. She might not have really now that she thought about it.

"You still could have tried!" she said.

"Think what you want, but its too late now. Kobin has Crystal and there's nothing we can do about it!" said Jareth.

"Don't you give me that! There's got to be something you can do! You're not one to just sit around and let someone make a fool of you, and I would think that would include your brother!" said Sarah.

"You're right, but first I need to figure out how I can help Crystal without giving my brother an advantage!" said Jareth.

"So what I am supposed to do in the meantime?" asked Sarah.

"Make yourself at home I suppose," said Jareth as he sat back down, "There's a nice seat next to me."

"No, that's not going to happen anytime soon," said Sarah.

"Suite yourself," said Jareth.

* * *

><p>Crystal was so captivated by all the amazing things among Kobin's house; she almost forgot what time it was until she noticed the sun starting to set out a window.<p>

"Excuse me, Mr. Kobin," she said.

"You can call me Uncle Kobin dear," said Kobin.

"Uh-huh, well anyway, Mr. Kobin, shouldn't I have met back up with my class or my mother by now?" asked Crystal.

"Oh I'm sure your mother will be here soon. In the mean time would you like to see this room I have? I call it the princess room" said Kobin taking her to a room that had all sorts of different princess items and stories.

"Oh wow," said Crystal as she looked around the room, not hearing Kobin shut the door. He headed towards a window that over looked the labyrinth.

'Where is she!' he thought, 'I would have thought her motherly instincts would have brought her right away!'

"Sir," said Elizabeth suddenly walking up to him.

"What!" Kobin snapped.

"Uh I think we have two guests still here," said Elizabeth.

"Oh really? Some idiot is still wondering around my gardens huh?" said Kobin.

"Uh yes, there car's still here," said Elizabeth.

"Well then I guess there's only one thing you can do then isn't there? GET OUT THERE AND FIND THOSE FOOLS RIGHT NOW AND THEN BRING THEM HERE!" Kobin shouted.

"Y, Yes sir," said Elizabeth.

"And Make It Snappy! I Don't Want Some Pitiful Excuses For Trespassers Roaming Around My Precious Gardens!" shouted Kobin.

"Yes, yes sir, right away!" said Elizabeth as she hurried away. She had never known her boss to have that much of an attitude. Something must have really gotten to him.

"Oh and one more thing," Kobin called after her.

"Yes sir?" said Elizabeth.

"Have someone move that car out of my sight to one of my garages until you find them. I don't want that thing making my property looking ugly got it!" said Kobin.

"But sir, how can we do that?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh trust me, you can," said Kobin. He tossed her a key, "Just use that to move it."

"All right," said Elizabeth as she hurried to the security team.

* * *

><p>"All right, Mr. Kobin wants every place searched over until you find these intruders and bring them to him. Plus he wants that car moved to the garage," she said.<p>

"How are we going to do that?" asked one of the guards.

"He say you should be able to," said Elizabeth, "Just use this key."

"All right," said one guard as he hurried to the car while the others headed out to the gardens.

"Uh, just out of curiosity, are we suppose to search that one near the back?" asked another one.

"Uh search the others for right now, and we'll leave that for if we can't find them in the others," said Elizabeth.

"Yes Ma'am!" said the guards as they too hurried to search.

* * *

><p>The other gurad was surprise to see that he was able to open and start the car with the key Elizabeth gave him and drove it to the garage.<p>

"A person could have a lot of fun with a key like this," he said looking it over.

"Yes but not you!" said Kobin suddenly appearing next to him and snatching the key. "Now then shouldn't you be out finding those little trespassers that are roaming my grounds?"

"Yes sir, I'm on it," said the guard as he hurried off. Kobin walked back into his house.

"Well at least for the time being no one will have any clue she's here with me," he said.

He walked back to the room he was keeping Crystal who was looking at statue of princess and prince holing a crystal ball.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"I made it myself," said Kobin.

"Even the ball?" asked Crystal.

"Yes," said Kobin.

"Wow, I have one too," said Crystal.

"You do?" asked Kobin surprised.

"Yeah, or at least I use to have it," said Crystal, "My mom took it and locked it away."

"Oh did she?" said Kobin, "Well maybe we should try and get it. I would love to see it."

"Oh really?" asked Crystal.

"You have no idea," said Kobin smirking.

'You must have given it to her to sharpen her magic abilities huh Jareth?' he thought, 'Well in either case, if I get my hands on it, it'll help me get back to the kingdom, or should I say My Kingdom!'


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Will you boys shut-up!" Mrs. Fan shouted as she drove her children home. She looked into her review mirror and noticed her only daughter was looking out the window upset.

"Geri, honey is everything all right?" she asked.

"I'm just worried about Crystal and her mom," said Geri.

"Why what happened?" asked Mrs. Fan.

"I didn't see them come out of the last garden we were in before we left," said Geri.

"Oh, well didn't you tell your teacher?" asked her mom.

"I tried to, but she was too busy making sure we got back in time and didn't seemed too concerned since Ms. Philips came in her own car," said Geri.

"Hmm, well maybe they had to stop off at the bathroom or something," said her mom.

"I don't know," said Geri.

"Tell you what, let's drop off your brothers and then we'll swing by their house to see them. It'll make for a good chance to talk to Ms. Philips anyway about the trip," said Ms. Fan.

"All right," said Geri.

* * *

><p>Toby sat at his drawing desk working on a new drawing when he heard his phone going off. He groaned when he realized it was Alex that was calling.<p>

"Forget it Alex, is Sarah's not on board I'm not going to try and make her do it too," he said when he answered.

"Believe it or not, I'm not really calling for that," said Alex, "I'm calling because I can't get a hold of your sister on her cell phone."

"Well maybe she's just ignoring you because she's on that field trip with her daughter and doesn't want to talk to you while she's on it," said Toby.

"No, that's not it. I can tell when she's ignoring me and believe it or not I didn't try calling her while she was supposed to be on the field trip. But she should have been done with it by now, and I'm not even getting a signal from her phone," said Alex.

"You can't?" asked Toby.

"Yeah, it's really weird," said Alex, "It's like her phone's completely gone."

"Oh really?" said Toby.

"You haven't heard from her have you?" asked Alex.

"No, but I'll try calling her," said Toby.

"And if you get a hold of her ask her to call me!" said Alex.

"Yeah sure," said Toby as he hung up and dialed up Sarah's number. To his surprise he didn't get anything from it. There wasn't a dial tone or anything.

'That's weird,' thought Toby. He decided to call the house phone but all he got there was the answering machine.

"This is getting weird," said Toby.

* * *

><p>"Well it doesn't look like their car's here," said Mrs. Fan when she and Geri arrived at Sarah's house.<p>

"So then they're not here?" asked Geri.

"Well let's go knock on the door real fast. Maybe Crystal's here with a sitter or something," said Mrs. Fan as she tried knocking on the front door. No one answered.

"Hmm, weird" she said.

"So what happened to them?" asked Geri.

"Well let's not panic dear, maybe they're just out shopping or something before coming home," said Mrs. Fan. "We could try calling her. She pulled out her cell phone and tried calling Sarah's number. To her surprised she didn't get anything from the number.

"Okay, so we're not getting anything from Ms. Philips's number. Perhaps we can try Crystal's number. She did bring her phone on the field trip right?" Geri nodded her head.

"Well then here, go ahead and call her," said her handing Geri her cell phone.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Kobin," said Crystal.<p>

"Uncle dear, as long as you're here in my home its uncle," said Kobin.

"Whatever," said Crystal rolling her eyes, "_Uncle _Kobin, don't you think its time I get back to my class or to my mother?"

"I think she should be around here somewhere," said Kobin, "But in the mean time, would you like to see this one room? I call it the wonders of the sea room."

"Wow," said Crystal as she walking into the room without a second thought. Kobin quickly shut the door on her again.

"I wonder how long I can keep this up," he said about to walk away, only to suddenly hear the sound of something ringing.

"Hello?" said Crystal answering her cell phone.

"Hi Crystal," said Geri, "Where are you?"

"Oh," said Crystal, "I'm…,"

"What is this?" asked Kobin snatching Crystal's phone from her.

"It's just my phone," said Crystal.

"Oh really, well, oops," said Kobin, "I think I may have accidentally hung up on whoever it was that was calling you."

"Uh that's okay," said Crystal, "But I'm sure I can actually use my phone to try and get in contact with my mother."

"Yes that might be best…," said Kobin as he suddenly dropped the phone that suddenly, smashing it into a millions pieces.

"My phone!" said Crystal as she knelt down next to it.

"I'm so sorry dear," said Kobin, "But I promise you that I will get you a new one as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>"Geri, who was that on the phone with Crystal?" asked her mother.<p>

"I don't know. It didn't sound like her uncle, or her mom's friend," said Geri.

"Something's wrong. I'm calling Ms. Philips's officer friend," said Mrs. Fan as she dialed up her phone.

* * *

><p>Toby was starting to feel just a little bit worried over not being able to get a hold of his sister. What was worse was that now he was starting to have the same problem when he tired calling his niece's phone as well.<p>

'Maybe I should call Brain,' he thought right as his phone started to ring, and he saw that is was Brain.

"Oh hi Brian I was just about to call you. You haven't heard from Sarah at all have you?" asked Toby.

"That's what I'm calling you about. Her publisher tried calling me saying she couldn't get a hold of her," said Brain.

"Yeah I can't get a hold of her either, or Crystal," said Toby. "I also tried calling the house but they're not there either."

"Hmm, that is a bit peculiar," said Brain, "Oh hang on I'm getting another call, Hello?"

"Hello Officer Walton, this Alisha Fan, Geri Fan's mother," said Mrs. Fan.

"Right Crystal's friend," said Brain.

"Um listen, we've been trying to get a hold of Sarah or Crystal but we haven't gotten anything. And well when we tried calling Crystal's phone, we heard a man's voice on it," said Mrs. Fan.

"A man's voice?" asked Brian.

"Yeah and it didn't sound like you or Toby, "said Mrs. Fan, "and we haven't been able to get a hold of her since then."

"Hmm all right thank you," said Brain, "I'll look into it." He got back on with Toby.

"Listen Toby I don't want to alarm you or anything but I think something fowl maybe going on with your sister and niece. I'm going to go up to the Kobin House to see if they know anything."

"I'll meet you there!" said Toby.

"No, don't do that," said Brain.

"Come on, this is my sister we're talking about," said Toby.

"Yeah and I'm a cop. I have more authority going up there and check things out all right? You just wait for me to come back on my own all right?" said Brain.

"Fine," muttered Toby as he hung. He thought about the weird circumstances around not getting a hold of his sister. Could _he_ have something to do with this? Toby was sure that Sarah had made it sure he'd never come and bug her again. Still though, it might be something worth thinking about.

* * *

><p>"Sir," said Elizabeth cautiously walking up to her boss as he came out the sea room.<p>

"What?" asked Kobin.

"We still haven't found any sign of those lost people," said Elizabeth.'

"Oh you haven't, have you?" asked Kobin, "Perhaps they went back on the bus or something."

"And they left their car?" asked Elizabeth.

"People are stupid all over. They do stupid things like leave cars. I'm sure they'll realize it and come back looking for it," said Kobin.

"Um all right," said Elizabeth.

"However," said Kobin, "I am going to change something, No more field trips from here on out."

"Are you sure sir?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, no more," said Kobin.

'I have what I want now so there's no need for them anymore,' he thought with a smile.

"Oh, and one more thing," he called out after Elizabeth.

"Yes?" asked Elizabeth.

"Have the cook set an extra space at my table tonight for dinner. I'll be having a guest," said Kobin.

"A guest sir? But you've never had a guest for dinner before," said Elizabeth.

"Never, never, Never and Ever?" said Kobin turning around and looking at Elizabeth with a smirk. "Never is a long time. It almost means forever doesn't it. I hate forever. People seem to think that anything can last forever but you know what, they can't. Nothing can last forever, a sunset, a hallway, a king's rule. None of it ever lasts forever. Now why don't you stop arguing with me and inform that pathetic excuse for a cook what it is I asked of you!"

"Yes sir," said Elizabeth.

Just then a guard walked up behind her and whispered something into her ear.

"Uh sir, please don't get mad, but there's a police officer here to see you," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"An officer you say?" said Kobin.

"Yes and he wants to talk to you," said Elizabeth.

"Well then by all means I shall go and see him," said Kobin as he headed to his front door where Brain stood.

"Can I help you sir?" asked Kobin as he walked up to him.

"Uh yes sir, sorry to disturb you. My name is Officer Walton and I'm here because two people were last seen here at your home, Sarah Philips and her daughter Crystal. You haven't seen or heard anything about that have you?" asked Brian.

"No I afraid I don't," said Kobin.

"You don't?" asked Brian.

"No sorry, I know nothing of anyone here," said Kobin.

"Uh but sir…," said Elizabeth.

"In a minute," said Kobin, "You're free to look around but it's like I said there's no one here but my humble self."

"Uh sir….," said Elizabeth.

"Oh yes and her I guess," said Kobin.

"That's not what I meant," said Elizabeth, "I was trying to remind you that…"

"That I have dinner plans tonight, don't I? So you should really hurry up with your stupid search or whatever," said Kobin as he let Brain in.

"It's no big deal really sir," said Brain, "We're just trying to find out what happened to them," said Brain.

"And I can assure you that they're not here. However you are free to search though I don't know what you'll find," said Kobin.

Brain looked at the man before walking into the house.

"Sir," said Elizabeth.

"Did you make sure to inform the cook about my plans for tonight?" asked Kobin.

"Well no, not yet," said Elizabeth.

"Then please go and do so. I will escort our officer friend around to make sure he makes a search to the best of his abilities," said Kobin.

"But sir, what about that car?" asked Elizabeth.

"What car?" asked Brian.

"You mean that stupid car that was dirtying up my lawn? Wasn't it moved?" asked Kobin.

"Uh yeah but….," said Elizabeth.

"Ms. Parker why are you still here? I told you to inform the cook about my plans for tonight and I want them taken care of right now understood? No more stalling! I better not turn around and see you nagging me again understood!" said Kobin.

"Uh yes sir," said Elizabeth as she hurried off the kitchen.

"What was that about a car?" asked Brian.

"Oh I've had this broken car on my lawn for the longest time and today I finally got it moved so it would no longer have its image filling my eyes," said Kobin.

"I don't suppose I could see this car by chance?" asked Brian.

"I'm afraid not, it's long gone now thank goodness," said Kobin.

"I don't suppose I could go and see your garage by chance could I?" asked Brain.

"Not at all, although I should warn you, one of the doors is stuck and it won't open," said Kobin leading Brian out of the house and to the garage.

Brain opened all the different doors and looked around until he came to the last one that wouldn't open.

"What's wrong with this door?" asked Brain as he tried to open it.

"I'm not sure, it just won't open. I'm having a specialist coming over to look it over," said Kobin.

"Really?" asked Brain, "Is there another way in?"

"No I'm afraid not, not for this one," said Kobin.

"Well that's convenient," said Brian.

"Are you suggesting something officer? Are you suggesting that possibly that I had something to do with these women's disappearance? That's rather rude don't you think?" asked Kobin.

"Well I for one can't help but think you're hiding something from me!" said Brain.

"That's rather bold I'd say. Now then seeing as how you do not have a search warrant and I willingly invited you onto my property, I think it's safe for me to ask you to leave. So please do so," said Kobin pushing Brain back to his car.

"You know it's felony to harm an officer!" said Brain.

"I see no wound. Now then if you dare think about coming here again, you better have a search warrant!' said Kobin.

Brain glared at him.

"You better believe it sir. I will be back and with the warrant and when I do, I am going to break that door down you got that!" he said before getting into his car and driving off.

"Hmm, this man may be a bit a nuisance," said Kobin as he watched Brain drive off.

Brain kept looking out his review mirror at the huge house as he drove away. He knew something was wrong but he unless he had a search warrant he couldn't go in there without permission.

'I got to make sure I get that warrant,' he thought. Just then his phone started to go off.

"Hello?" said Brain.

"Brain any luck?" asked Toby.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Brain.

"Damn it, where could they be? I even tried calling my parents and still nothing!" said Toby.

"Toby calm down. I'm going to drive around and look at some of their usual spots to try and see if we can find the two of them," said Brain.

"Yeah sure, you'll call me if you find them right?" asked Toby.

"Sure, of course," said Brian as he hung up and kept driving. He decided it was best not to tell Toby his suspiciously about that Kobin guy.

Toby scratched his chin. Why did he still feel that something was off about this Kobin situation? He knew Brian told him not to go snooping but this was his sister and niece they were talking about. Why couldn't he be allowed to go out and looking for them and find them? He immediately jumped off and headed off to his car.

'Let's just hope that Brain doesn't find out about this. He'll but my ass,' he thought as he started up his car.

* * *

><p>Sarah paced back and forth in Jareth's throne room while Jareth just seemed to be interested in his crystal balls in his hands.<p>

"Have you figured out anything out yet?" she finally asked out of frustration.

"No," said Jareth finally.

"What do you mean no! You got have something figured out!" said Sarah storming over to him. "You can't tell me you've been sitting here this whole time and haven't thought of something!" said Sarah.

"And I suppose you have a great idea from all that pacing you've been doing this whole time?" asked Jareth.

"Well no, I thought you were coming up with something," said Sarah.

"Oh really? Since when do you trust me enough to the point that you believe me to come up with something to save our daughter?" asked Jareth.

"Since I apparently don't have any other options due to your family problems!" said Sarah as she started to pace again, "Do I have any other options?"

"If you want the best outcome then no," said Jareth.

Sarah groaned as she kept pacing.

"You'll wear a hole in my floor if you keep doing that," said Jareth.

"Fine, I'll just go and find somewhere else to pace while you sit here on your fat ass and think!" said Sarah as she stormed off mad.

Jareth merely smirked.

* * *

><p>Sarah stormed down the hall of the castle in frustration. She hated being here; she hated not knowing if daughter was all, and worse of all she hated the tension she felt a little while ago while she was close to Jareth yelling at him just now.<p>

"Sawa," she suddenly heard Ludo calling out. She looked over and saw the three of her friends all sitting in a room by themselves.

"Yes Ludo?" she said as she walked over to him.

"Sawa sad?" asked Ludo.

"Yes Ludo I am sad," said Sarah, "I'm so sad it's not funny. I want my daughter back and I want to go home. Instead I'm stuck here."

"Ludo don't like Sawa sad," said Ludo.

"Yeah I bet she doesn't care too much for it either," muttered Hoggle.

"Don't threat my lady, I shall find a way to ease your pain!" said Didymus.

"You mean you're going to go and get lost?" said Hoggle.

"Hoggle don't be rude. He's just trying to help," said Sarah as she sat down in a chair. She rubbed her face. "There's got to be something I can do to help her!"

"Who's to say she's in danger?" asked Hoggle.

"Well Jareth sure made it sound like that was the case with her being with his brother," said Sarah.

"His Brother!" said Hoggle as he shuddered, "You mean your kid's with Kobin?" Ludo cried out in fear and Ambrosious got and ran to hide in a corner of the room in the shadows.

"Am, Ambrosious, don't, don't be a c, cowered over," said Didymus. Sarah was surprise to hear fear in Didymus's voice over that man.

"What, what's wrong with him?" asked Sarah.

"You say his name to anyone and they'll run and hide! He's worse the Jareth by far! Everyone was so relived when Jareth banished him! Compared to him Jareth's a saint!" said Hoggle.

"And Crystal's with this man?" said Sarah, feeling like she was going to faint.

"Did you really have to scare our lady like that?" asked Didymus.

"I was just saying the truth. Kobin doesn't show any mercy. He'll hurt or torture whoever he wants by any means if it means getting what he wants," said Hoggle.

"Oh god Crystal!" said Sarah.

* * *

><p>Crystal wondered around the new room Kobin had shoved her into. It was interesting to be sure, but she was feeling more and more anxious to find her mother and go home.<p>

"Ah here we are," said Kobin as he walked in holding a dress, "Here change into this."

"Uh why exactly?" asked Crystal. Kobin smiled at her.

"Trust me, it would be in your best interest to change into his," he said. Crystal could feel her blood run cold and decided to comply.

Toby looked around the outside of the huge house.

"How do I get in?" he said to himself as he wondered around. Then he came to the garages. He came towards the very last one and for some reason he felt compelled to try and open it. As he did, he gasped when he saw Sarah's car sitting inside it!

Kobin felt a chill go down his back.

"So, there's an intruder here isn't there?" he said.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Toby gawked at his sister's car.

"What the hell has this guy done to them?" he said to himself scared.

"May I help you?" asked a voice behind him. Toby twirled around and saw a man standing at the doorway to the garage.

"You, what are you doing here?" asked Toby asked in a panic.

"Well I do live here," said Kobin as he neared Toby.

"You do?" said Toby.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" asked Kobin.

"Because you're supposed to be in some sort of weird palace with all those goblin freaks or something," said Toby.

"Are you delusional or something?" asked Kobin as he kept coming towards Toby, "Well I suppose you'd have to be breaking into my garage like this."

"But this is my sister's car…," Toby tried to protest only to have something come down on his head.

* * *

><p>Crystal looked up in surprise when she felt a weird jolt through her body.<p>

'Something bad just happened,' she thought.

* * *

><p>"He's right in here," Toby heard when he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was in a real fancy room on a couch.<p>

'Where am I?' he thought, right as the door opened. He turned and saw the man that he thought was the goblin king walking into the room with Brain of all people.

"Toby, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Brian.

"Brain, Brian, you would not believe what I found in this guy's garage!" said Toby jumping up.

"You see, he admits he broke into my garage," said Kobin.

"I have a valid reason!" said Toby.

"Which was?" asked Kobin.

"Uh well I can't really explain it, but I found out that Sarah's car was in it!" said Toby.

"Which one?" asked Brian.

"I don't know what he's talking about," said Kobin.

"Let me look inside your garage now!" said Brian.

"You all ready did and you found nothing," said Kobin.

"Nothing except that one that was apparently stuck shut," said Brian as he turned and headed out.

"And it still is I can assure you," said Kobin.

"Then how was I able to open it?" asked Toby.

"You didn't," said Kobin, "You open another one, which you are once again admitting to have broken into. You should just take him down town right now."

Brian groaned.

"I'm still going to go down there and look at those garages," he said.

"Go right ahead," said Kobin, "Though you'll find nothing. You do have your search warrant don't you?" Brian stopped.

"Because unless you do, I will speak to your superior about this," said Kobin, "Now then, if you are willing to simply take this young man away from here now I will not press charges."

"Fine, but I will be back with that warrant," said Brian.

"You do that," said Kobin.

"But he really does have Sarah's car! I can prove it!" said Toby as he ran past the other two men out of the house.

"Toby, come back here!" said Brian as he and Kobin ran after him.

Toby ran back to the garage and tried pulling the same garage door open but it wouldn't budge.

"I told you that its stuck shut. It can't be open," said Kobin.

"But I, but I opened it!" said Toby.

"No you opened the one that was next to it," said Kobin as he turned and opened it. It showed another nice dark color car, "This is the car you saw."

"No, no its not," said Toby, "I mean yeah it's the same color but this wasn't the car I saw. I saw my sister's car! I know what my sister's car looks like and the car I saw was the one I saw. And it wasn't in here; it was in the one next to it!"

"No, that one can't be opened remembered," said Kobin.

"All right that's it!" said Brian about to smash open the door opened only to be stopped by Kobin.

"Are you sure you want to do that without a warrant?" he asked.

"Yeah I do," said Brian.

"Very well, I shall call your superior right now," said Kobin as he pulled out a phone. Brian lowered his foot.

"You sure seem pretty confident about yourself Mr. Kobin," he said.

"What can I say? I'm in the right here," said Kobin.

"Don't get too cocky," said Brian. "I'll be back here with that warrant before too long you got that!"

"Whatever you say. Now would you please take this little prowler away like I called you to do before I consider pressing charges against him?" asked Kobin nodding at Toby.

"Let's go Toby," said Brain grabbing Toby by his arm and hauling him off.

"But, but we can't…," said Toby as Brian hauled him away.

"Toby, you're lucky I'm not taking you down to the station," said Brain as he shoved Toby into his car. "I told you not to come up here. Now he's more aware that we're on to him and he could most likely get rid of any evidence he has that proves he did something to Sarah and Crystal. You just waited a whole lot of my time I could have been using to get a warrant that would have allowed me to be at the station getting that warrant and be allowed to break opened that door that you claim was holding Sarah's car. I don't really know how you did manage to pen that though."

"Yeah I don't get that either. I was able to open well on my own, but when I was with you and that Kobin guy it wouldn't budge," said Toby.

"Look, just let me handle this, the legal way all right? I know you want to help but seriously, you could have gone to jail for this. We're just lucky he didn't want to press charges. Now go home and wait for me to call you if I hear anything all right," said Brian.

"Fine," said Toby as he started up his car and drove off. He kept looking at the house through his review mirror. What was it about this guy that looked so much like that weird goblin king Jareth?

Brain turned and looked back at the house only to suddenly have Kobin walk up in front of him.

"This is the second time you have interfered with me. I don't appreciate it what do ever. Next time I see you on my property you have best have that warrant understood?"

"Of course," said Brian, "And when that comes, that garage door is coming down one way or another got it!"

"Got it," said Kobin.

"Good," said Brian as he got into his car and drove off.

"He comes back here again and I'll through him into that garage and never open it again," said Kobin as he watched Brian drive off.

When he came back to his house, Elizabeth walked up to him.

"Sir, the table as been set and is ready for you and your guest," said Elizabeth.

"Good, you are free to go," said Kobin.

"Are you sure?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes now go!" said Kobin shoving her out the door.

Elizabeth stood outside the door as Kobin slammed the door shut in her face. She knew her boss like his privacy and often did his best to get her to leave each day. However today for some reason he seemed more anxious then usual.

Kobin smiled to himself as he walked to his kitchen happy to see his pathetic cook was gone as well. How he missed the good food from the goblin kingdom. How humans could stand eating some of this stuff was beyond him. However, he was happy he still had something worth eating from his old home land that he was sure the young lady wouldn't mind eating as well.

* * *

><p>"So all changed are we?" asked Kobin walking into the room Crystal was in.<p>

Crystal turned and looked at him.

"Oh my you look lovely," said Kobin.

"Uh yes thanks for that. Can I go home now?" asked Crystal.

"No!" said Kobin, "I mean not yet. I think you should first something to eat first. Please come with me."

"No," said Crystal backing away from him.

"What did you say?" asked Kobin.

"I said no, I'm not going," said Crystal.

"And why not?" asked Kobin.

"I don't like you. I just want to go home and I want my mother!" said Crystal.

"Young lady, I have been nothing but hospitable to you since I found lost on my property. The least you could do is return the favor of kindness!" said Kobin giving Crystal a small cuff to the cheek. Crystal held it in fear.

"Forgive me but my patients is wearing thin. So would you please?" said Kobin.

"Uh, sure," said Crystal as she followed after the man to the dining room.

"Have a seat my dear," said Kobin pulling a chair out for her. Crystal quickly sat down.

"You should be most happy that we're having a wonderful meal," said Kobin as he walked around to the other end of the table. "In fact I have something you might find enjoyable. Its one of my all time favorite fruits." He pulled off the lid of a bowl and took a piece off.

"Would you like a peach my dear?" he asked offering her one.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Crystal looked at the peach in the man's hand. It did look delicious, but for something inside her was telling her not to eat it.

"Well?" said Kobin.

"Uh it does look delicious, but I'm not sure I should eat it just yet. Maybe I could save it for desert," said Crystal.

"Are you sure?" asked Kobin. Crystal nodded.

"Hmm, well I suppose we could. That way we can enjoy it with some whipped cream," said Kobin as he placed the peach on the plate. Crystal looked at the peach, not sure what was is about it that made her feel uneasy.

She looked up as Kobin started to serve up more food.

"Now then, shall we being?" he said as he sat on the other side of her. For a while the two ate in silence before Kobin broke it.

"So my dear, you have seen my precious possessions, what would you say was your most precious possessions?" he asked.

"Uh, well, there's this music box my mom gave me that she had as a child. There's also this teddy bear named Lancelot that my uncle Toby gave me that my mom once gave him as a baby," said Crystal.

"Oh how nice," said Kobin, "I don't suppose you have any keepsakes or special possessions your father gave you perhaps."

"No, not really," said Crystal.

"You mean your father never gave you something special just for you?" asked Kobin.

"No, my daddy died before I was even born," said Crystal.

"Your Father's Dead!" said Kobin jumping in surprise.

"Uh yes," said Crystal, "He died in a car crash before my mom even realized she was going to have me. At least that's what my mother always told me. She never likes to talk about him much."

"Oh, you're talking about that one," said Kobin as he sat back down.

'That one?' thought Crystal.

"That must have been hard not growing up without a father," said Kobin, "So you mean to tell me your mother never gave you something special from him?"

"No, not that I know of," said Crystal.

"How sad," said Kobin, "Now back to you and your possessions. Is there anything special from a friend at all?"

"Well I have a friendship bracelet from my friend Geri," said Crystal.

"Fascinating, anything else?" asked Kobin.

"Uh, she gave me a snow globe from her vacation to Mt. Rushmore," said Crystal.

"Anything else!" said Kobin getting impatient.

"Uh, well," said Crystal trying to think of something else Geri gave her that was special.

"How about your other friends, have any of them ever given you something special?" asked Kobin.

"I don't really have any friends," said Crystal.

"You don't?" asked Kobin.

"No," said Crystal.

"Why do I not believe you?" asked Kobin. Crystal could start to feel the hairs on her arms stand on edge. It was almost as if the man somehow knew about her secret friend.

"Well, there's an owl that lives my house and he's like a friend," she said.

An owl you say?" said Kobin as he started to smile, "And has this owl ever given you something special?" Crystal gripped her chair scared. What was it that this guy wanted?

"No," she said finally. Kobin glared at her.

"Are you sure, that's nothing else, that you hold special?" he asked though clenched teeth.

"Well there was one thing I had that use to sit in my rocking chair. It was this crystal ball," said Crystal timidly. Kobin eyes started to light up at that.

"Ah now that sounds interesting," he said, "Do you still have that?"

"Uh no not exactly," said Crystal, "My mother found out about it and she took it away from me."

"Oh," said Kobin. Crystal was sure she heard the man mutter, "Damn it!"

"So do you happen to know where she put it?" asked Kobin.

"No, not really, I can only assume that she put it into her secret box. She only puts things in there that she doesn't want me to get into," said Crystal, "I don't even know where she keeps the key."

"Oh," said Kobin, "So tell me more about this crystal ball? Have you ever been able to do something special with it?"

"Do you know something about it that I don't?" Crystal asked timidly.

"Well lets just say I have seen a similar ball in my life," said Kobin as he got up and walked over a locked castanet in the dinning room and pulled out his own crystal ball. "I haven't ever shown this to anyone else in my life until now. There use to be many back where I come from. I had to however make this one myself."

"And where was that?" asked Crystal.

"Oh a far off place, really foreign place. I doubt you've ever been or seen it," said Kobin as he put the ball away, "But you know, I would love nothing more then to see this so called ball of yours if there was anyway."

"I could if I was allowed to go home and see my mother," said Crystal.

"Yes I bet, anyway, time for desert," said Kobin pointing to the peach. Crystal looked at the peach like it was poison. Why was she so scared of this thing? It was just an ordinary peach right?

"Well?" said Kobin. Crystal slowly reached over towards the peach about to grab it, when she stopped.

"Didn't you say we could have these with whipped cream?" she asked. Kobin groaned.

"Yes I did, didn't I? Well I shall got and get some then," he said bitterly as he headed out of the room. Crystal quickly grabbed the peach and wrapped it in her napkin.

"Here we are," said Kobin as he walked back in with a bowl. He slammed the bowl down on the table when he saw the peach was gone.

"Where's the peach?" he asked.

"Uh well, it looked so good that I took a little nibble and the next thing I knew I had eaten all of it," said Crystal.

"Oh really?" said Kobin, "And are you feeling sleepy at all?"

"Sleepy?" said Crystal.

"Surly you must be a little bit drowsy," said Kobin.

"I guess maybe a little," said Crystal.

"Very good," said Kobin grabbing Crystal's hand and dragging her to another room. Crystal made sure to hide the napkin with the peach behind her as the man dragged her away to some other place. She was little bit scared when she saw it was a bedroom with a four-poster bed.

"Looks like it might be best for you to try and get some sleep for a little bit," said Kobin.

"But I don't want to sleep! I just want to go home!" said Crystal.

"That's not an option at this point. As your host it's my duty to do what's best for you and right now what's best is for you get some sleep!" Kobin shouted as he slammed the door shut, and Crystal could hear the sound of it being locked.

'Now what do I do?' she thought. She walked over to the window and realized she was on the very top floor of this strange house, and it was a long way down.

'I got to get out of her somehow!' she thought, 'But how?'

* * *

><p>As Kobin walked down the hall he thought, 'Jareth you pathetic fool. Why did you something stupid like giving her an actual crystal from our homeland when she doesn't even know what it is or how to use it? Of course I know how to use it, and the minute I get it, I will use it. But don't worry too much about it. I'll make sure to bring your daughter with me when I do. I want you to be there personally when I take away her life just like you took mine when you banished me! Let's just hope I don't find her mother before that, since she'll meet the same fate as your little brat will get in the end one way or another!'<p>

* * *

><p>Jareth sat on this throne in anger. He heard everything Kobin had just said to him. He clenched his fist tight. He wanted to go straight to Kobin's house in the real world right now, but he knew if he did, Kobin would just use it to come back to the kingdom and take over.<p>

He quickly got up and ran to find Sarah.

"Sarah!" he shouted when he finally found her with her three companions she insisted of always being around.

"What do you want?" she asked, "Have you found a way to let me go home and save Crystal?"

"No exactly," said Jareth.

"Then leave me alone," said Sarah.

"I just wanted to ask you something," said Jareth, "That crystal ball you took from Crystal…,"

"What about it?" asked Sarah, "You know you had no right to give her that! What the hell were you thinking?"

"That she's my daughter and she will at one point have to tape into some of my side," said Jareth.

"But I've told you time and time again, not to get involve with her!" said Sarah.

"You can't control that any more then you can control the sun setting my dear Sarah. I just wanted to know, you still have the ball locked up?" asked Jareth.

"Yes, away from her!" said Sarah.

"Good, that's good to know," said Jareth.

"Why?" asked Sarah.

"You won't like it," said Jareth.

"I don't think there's anything I like about you personally!" said Sarah mad.

"Oh really nothing?" said Jareth as he pulled Sarah into a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Sarah pulled away from Jareth and slapped him across the face.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but the answer to everything is no!" she said.

"Uh maybe we should go," said Hoggle as he jumped up and ran out.

"Yeah," said Ludo as he walked out.

"What, I think we should stay in case our lady needs our aid," said Didymus. At that Hoggle came over and plucked him up.

"Put me down vile creature!" Didymus shouted as Hoggle carried him out and Ambrosious came after him. Jareth and Sarah both watch them walk away before Jareth turned and looked back at Sarah.

"Sarah, you can't deny that was something between us. We share a daughter tighter after all," he said. Sarah looked away mad.

"I just want you to figure out what you need to do about your stupid brother so that I can go home and get my daughter back," she said.

"You know there is one solution," said Jareth, "Don't go home. I would love nothing more then to have you and Crystal come and live with me here in my kingdom."

"Here with you?" asked Sarah.

"You could be a queen with all the power that comes with the title. Believe me, these goblins I rule over would love nothing more then to see a queen by my side for once," said Jareth.

"I don't want to be a queen. I like my life where it is now at my home with my job," said Sarah.

"All alone?" asked Jareth.

"I'm totally alone, I have Crystal," said Sarah.

"But isn't there more that you want?" asked Jareth.

"You mean like a man in my life? I have a man in my life thank you, a good man," said Sarah.

"Yeah that little police friend of yours. You and him have been together for a long time haven't you? Yet for some weird reason you haven't sought to make him your constant companion after all these years," said Jareth, "I wonder, why is that?"

"I have my reason," said Sarah softly, "And they're none of your business."

"Sarah," said Jareth as he wrapped his arms around her, "Why do you keep denying me? Why is it so hard to accept my love for you is real and genuine?"

"I can never tell what it is going on in that stupid mind of yours, I just don't, I'm sorry," said Sarah.

"I see," said Jareth, "So if I were to give all of this up, my throne, my kingdom, and come live the little happy homemaker life, would you like me better?"

Sarah's eyes opened wide at the idea of seeing Jareth as some suburbs husband in a three piece suit going to an office job everyday.

"Wo, would you actually be willingly to give it all up for Crystal and me?" she asked.

"If that's what it took to return my love," said Jareth.

"But would you be happy with that?" asked Sarah.

"I'm sure I could find some amusement with it," said Jareth.

"But would you really, truly be happy with it?" asked Sarah finally turning around and looking at him.

"Well, I suppose I could…," Jareth started to say; only to have Sarah put a finger to his lips.

"Jareth, I'm really surprise you would even make such an offer ,but I am going to force you to do anything you don't want to and that includes living a life where you'd be miserable. You say you could make it work, but it won't work unless we're both happy with the life we're living. It didn't work for my parents and I don't want to make you suffer or anyone else suffer just to make me happy all right? I wouldn't do that to the people I care about," she said. Jareth was quiet for a moment, before he cocked his head in thought.

"So you do admit you have you feelings for me huh?" he said.

"What?" said Sarah.

"You just admitted you care about me," said Jareth.

"Was that what this was all about? You wanting me to admit I care about you? You jerk!" Sarah shouted as she stormed away.

"I never made you do anything Sarah," Jareth called out on his own, "I never made you wish your brother away, I never forced you to wish your husband away, and I never made you whish our daughter away and I sure didn't make you wish yourself here and now. I never made you do anything, and I never will. I only make you an offer that I think would be best for you and my daughter."

Sarah paused for a moment, before she hurried off to find her friends again. She found them in another room.

"You know my lady, if you were to become our queen, I'd gladly bow down and serve you till the end of my days," said Didymus.

"Sawa make good queen," said Ludo.

"Please if she became queen, she'd be even more annoying," said Hoggle.

"Thanks Hoggle," said Sarah.

"Do you even want to be queen?" asked Hoggle.

"I have too much to worry about right now to even think about if I would ever want to be queen!" said Sarah.

* * *

><p>"Geri, are you going to be all ready? You're favorite show is about to come on," said Geri's mom walking into her daughter's room where Geri was laying on her bed.<p>

"I'm just worried about Crystal," said Geri.

"I'm sure she's fine," said her mom brushing her daughter's hair, "The police are looking for her and I'm sure they'll find her."

"Hmm," said Geri.

"Well good night then," said her mother as she gave her a kiss and headed out of the room. Geri looked at her clock and then outside. It wasn't even dark out. She could hear her brothers playing some loud game downstairs since she wasn't watching her show. Her dad was probably in his office doing who knows what, and her mother was probably going to go downstairs to either work out or do the laundry. She thought about her poor friend. She remembered the first time she met Crystal. It was actually at one of her mother's book signings. She had been standing in a long line with her dad and brothers for the longest time and was getting bored and tired of her brothers antics so her dad let her go off to the children's section of the store they were in. There she found Crystal playing with some of the toys. The two started to play together and were happy doing it. Of course Geri had no idea she was Sarah's daughter at the time. It wasn't until both Geri's father and Crystal's mother came looking for them that she figured it out, or found out she and Crystal would be stating at the same school together. The two of them had been together ever since, though thick and thin they were always together. She had to make sure Crystal was all right.

Geri quickly and quietly slipped out of her room and downstairs. Her brothers were making so much noise with their game she doubted they or her parents would hear her if she went to the garage and got out her bike. It was lucky for her Kobin house wasn't too far from her house as she started to peddle down the street. She stopped when she saw a girl from her and Crystal's class named Ava walk in front of her.

"Geri, where are you going?" she asked.

"I, I," Geri stammered. She looked around and then whispered, "I'm going back to Kobin house to look for Crystal. Something tells me she's in trouble." Ava looked at her confused. For a moment Geri was afraid that she would run in and tell her mother, but instead she said, "Let me come too."

"Why?" asked Geri.

"I like Crystal, and I have these cool pair of walkie-talkies we can use," said Ava, "My dad just got them for me and I've been waiting for an excuse to use them." She ran back into her garage and grabbed them and her bike.

"Won't your parents realize your gone?" asked Geri.

"No, my parents are out and my older sister's supposed to be watching me. That just means she too buys with her boyfriend to notice if I'm gone," said Ava.

"Ok, let's go then," said Geri as the two took off together.

* * *

><p>Crystal sat on her bed holding her knees. How long was she supposes to be here? She took out the peach and looked at it. It looked like a regular peach but for some reason, but for some reason it made her feel uncomfortable. Then again this whole situation wasn't making her feel all that great. Why was she being kept here? Why hadn't anyone come looking for her like her teacher or mother? Surly she's been gone too long for anyone not to think she was simply missing? And why did this man, Kobin look so much like her friend?<p>

Meanwhile Kobin paced outside Crystal's room, wondering if she was still asleep and if he should go and check on her now. He was about to when he felt something.

"I have a trespasser again," he said.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Crystal's here?" asked Ava when she and Geri arrived at the house.<p>

"Pretty sure," said Geri, "I'm going to go look around to find a way inside the gardens. You stay here and keep a look out all right?"

"Got it," said Ava handing Geri one of the walkie-talkies. Geri smiled and turned around, only to find herself in the arms of some weird looking man.

"What do you two think you're doing here at my house so late at night?" he shouted at he grabbed both girls.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: The name of the new OC comes from the form of another writer on this site called Ahava247 who has a really cool story out there called Jareth's Queen that's a really good read. If you get a chance you should check her out. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Both girls screamed as they tried to pull free from Kobin's grip.

"Haven't your parents taught you that it's rude to sneak onto other people properties without permission?" he shouted as he gripped them tight.

"We're, we're sorry," said Ava.

"Sorry, what can sorry achieve? It sure won't help you get back home!" said Kobin.

"What?" said Ava.

"We, we didn't mean any harm. We just wanted to, to," Ava stuttered.

"We wanted to see your house.

"Oh really?" said Kobin. He started to drag the girls to his house. "Well since you wanted to come and see my home so much let me show it to you! In fact there's one room in my attic you'll like very much I'm sure!"

* * *

><p>Crystal looked up from the peach when she heard screaming coming from outside.<p>

"Let's us go!" she was sure she heard Geri shout.

"Geri!" Crystal shouted as she ran to the door and hammered at it, "Geri, Geri are you out there?"

Kobin looked over at Crystal's door at the sound of her shouting as he dragged the girls past it.

'She's still awake" he said mad as he opened the door.

Crystal gasped when she saw her friend and another girl from her class standing there with Kobin.

"Geri!" she shouted.

"Crystal!" said Geri.

"So you two know each other? How about that!" said Kobin throwing Ava and Geri into the room with Crystal. He glared at the three of them, "Why are you even still awake my dear? Shouldn't you be off in your happy world of dreams? And for that matter even if you hare awake, how is it you could remember your little friend here? Could it be you lied about the peach?"

"And what if I did?" asked Crystal.

"My dear it's really rude to lie," said Kobin.

"Just like it's rude to hold people captive?" said Crystal.

"Captive, who's being held captive? I'm merely keeping you here as a generous host until your mother comes for you. And as for these two, they were the ones that trespassed onto my land," said Kobin.

"You can't keep us here!" said Crystal.

"You're right, you're all far too noisy for my taste," said Kobin. He looked at the three girls then smiled. "I think I can let you all go under one circumstance."

"Okay, whatever you want we'll do it," said Ava.

"Very good, very good, it's not too much of a problem. My dear Crystal, do you remember that crystal ball you told me about? The one given to you by your friend?" asked Kobin.

"What about it?" asked Crystal.

"If one of your friends were to go and collect it for me, I will gladly release you from your suffering," said Kobin.

"You want my ball?" asked Crystal.

"Yes, if either of these fine ladies were to go and bring it to me I would be most happy," said Kobin.

"But it's locked up in my mom's secret box," said Crystal.

"Then we'll have to use this then won't we?" said Kobin pulling out a peculiar looking key. He handed it to Geri. "This key will open any lock you can think of. So not only will it let you into the house but also into the box as well."

"But why don't I just go?" asked Crystal.

"No, that's not going to happen. It's either your little friend here or no one!" said Kobin.

"But why?" asked Crystal.

"Don't argue with me!" said Kobin. He grabbed Geri and hauled her out of the room, shutting the door on Ava and Crystal in the process.

"Now what do we do?" asked Ava.

"I don't know," said Crystal sitting on the bed, "what are you even doing here?"

"I wanted to come and help Geri when she said she was looking for you," said Ava.

"Hmm, well thanks for coming," said Crystal.

"This man is though, he's scary," said Ava.

"Yeah, but at the same time he's seems familiar to me somehow," said Crystal.

"Like how?" asked Ava sitting down next to her.

"I don't think you'd understand," said Crystal.

"Ok," said Ava.

* * *

><p>"How am I suppose to get to Crystal's house from here, take my bike?" asked Geri.<p>

"No, not all my dear lady," said Kobin as he led her outside. A car that almost looked like one they would have had in the middle ages had they had cars back drove up in front of them. The door opened all on its own and Geri saw there was no driver.

"Get in," said Kobin.

"But how do I drive it?" asked Geri.

"You don't, it drives itself," said Kobin showing her into the car. It knows where to go. So you should have no problem getting to your destination. Now all you have to do is go to Crystal's house and get me the ball, and then come back in the car, Simple as that."

"And when I do, you'll let Crystal and Ava go?" asked Geri.

"Of course," said Kobin as he shut the door and next thing Geri knew the car was going off.

* * *

><p>"No Tobey we still haven't heard from either of them," said Tobey's mom over the phone. Toby groaned mad sitting in his car. He had been driving around all evening and late into the night looking for her and calling anyone he could think of to find Sarah and Crystal.<p>

"Mom, I'm worried this isn't like her!" said Toby.

"Yeah you got a point," said his mother, "Well maybe she got too much pressure from her publisher that she went somewhere to get away from the woman."

"Still though even if that was the case she would have at least called Brian and he still hasn't heard from her either," said Toby.

"Hmm," he heard him mother muttered, "Well your father's still out looking for her too, and you know Brian's got the force out looking. That's all we can do at this point. I'll still try calling her as well."

"All right," said Toby, "I'm going to try and swing by her house."

* * *

><p>Geri was a little bit scared of being in a car that was driving itself. She didn't move or say anything as they drew. Finally the car came to a stop and the door opened. Geri cautiously got out of car and headed to the front door and pulled out the key. To her surprise it worked perfectly and she headed inside. She carefully walked upstairs and into Sarah's room and looked around. She tried to think of where the box would be. She started pulling open several draws trying to find this so called box until she found it in the top draw of the dresser. She tried in the key in it and it fit perfectly. When she opened it, she easily pulled it out and ran back outside to the car.<p>

"I got it!" she shouted as she jumped in. The car door immediately slammed shut and Geri could feel it start up.

Toby was just about to turn into when he happened to see headlights coming down the driveway to the road.

"Sarah?" he said as he waited for the car to come down. It wasn't her car but there was something definitely peculiar about it. Toby quickly turned his car around and drove after it.

He tired seeing if he could see who was driving the car, but the windows were too dark and tinted.

He kept following it until he finally found where it was the car was going.

"Well, well, Kobin house huh?" said Toby as the house came into view, "What are the odds?" He parked his car just outside the driveway and ran up it to house. As he neared the top and could see the house, he could see the car door open and Crystal's friend Geri popping out it and running to the front door with some sort of crystal ball in her hands.

"Yes, yes, it'll soon be mine!" said Kobin as he watched the girl run to the house with the ball, "I win this time Jareth. Once I have this ball you and your little brat will be dead!"

'What's she doing here?' Toby asked as he watched Geri, "Hey Geri," he called out. Geri stopped just before she could knock at the door.

"Mr. Philips?" she said.

"Damn that man!" Kobin shouted when he saw Toby outside once again, "Guess its time I dealt with him as well!"


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"What the heck are you doing here?" asked Toby.

"Uh well, I um," Geri spattered.

"What's that in your hand?" asked Toby. He recognized it for some weird reason.

"This, this is nothing," said Geri.

"But what are you doing here at this late of night?" asked Toby.

Geri wasn't sure what to say.

Just then they heard the door to the mansion open slowly.

"Geri," said a voice. Toby looked up and saw the Kobin man standing in the doorway, "Do you have what I need? Please come and give it to me."

Toby reached over and pulled Geri behind him.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" he shouted at the man.

"Oh really?" said Kobin, "What are you even doing back here at my home Mr. Williams? Did I give you a fair warning about not trespassing around my property?"

"Well what can I say? I can't help but think that you're still holding my sister and niece!" said Toby.

"Oh really, you're going on about that are you?" asked Kobin.

"All right, well why is this little girl doing here at your house so late at night then?" asked Toby.

"She has something for me of course," said Kobin, "Geri do you have what it is that I requested of you?"

"Even if she does she's not going anywhere with you! I'm taking her home and you can rest assured I'm going to be calling the police about this!" said Toby leasing Geri back to his car.

"Geri are you sure you want to go with this man? Or did you forget all ready?"

Geri stopped walking.

"Geri don't listen to him. Come on I'm taking you home," said Toby.

"Think about it Geri if you go with him rather then give me what I want, you may never have what it is you came here," said Kobin.

Geri looked around him scared.

"Stop trying to scare her you jerk! She's not staying here with you!" said Toby.

* * *

><p>Crystal looked over Ava who was sitting in the chair by herself looking extremely scared.<p>

"Why did you really come along with Geri Ava?" she asked.

"I, I wanted to know you're ok," said Ava timidly.

"And why would you want to know that?" asked Crystal.

"I always thought you were so cool. The way you're always coming up with cool stories or drawing those pictures," said Ava.

"Well why didn't you say anything?" asked Crystal.

"Well, I, I, well I," Ava sputtered. Crystal started to really think about this girl. She knew she herself was constantly getting ignored and picked on, but at least she had Geri. She was sure she barley noticed Ava actually. She was such a shy and timid girl. Crystal slowly moved over next to her.

"At school Monday, do you want to sit with me and Geri during lunch?" she asked. Ava looked up surprise.

"Really, I can?" she asked. Crystal nodded. Ava smiled.

"But what if, what if we can't get out of here?" she asked.

"Well, at least we'll be together," said Crystal. She wondered over to the window and looked out. To her surprise she saw her uncle outside with Geri!

"Uncle Toby, Uncle Toby!" she shouted as she banged against the window.

"What's wrong?" asked Ava running over to the window as well.

"My uncle's out there with Geri!" said Crystal. She tried pulling the window open.

"Do you think she got he ball?" asked Ava.

"Who cares?" said Crystal, "If we can get our uncle to know we're here, he can save us and Geri won't have to worry about giving it to him." She tugged and pulled at the window as hard as she could, but it wouldn't budge. "There's got to be someway we can get attention." Ava looked around and happened to see a peach on the nightstand.

"Here, this windows glass, maybe we can throw it through," she said as she grabbed.

"We'll have to throw it really hard," said Crystal as she and Ava backed back away from the window. Crystal took a deep breath and flung the peach right at the window as hard as she could.

CRASH

The glass smashed as the peach fell through window, glass falling everywhere.

Toby, Kobin and Geri all looked up at the sound of window smashing. He looked down at his feet where a peach landed, smashed and worms crawling out of it.

"What they heck?" said Toby.

"Uncle Toby! He heard a voice shouting.

"Crystal?" said Toby. Then he turned and looked at Kobin. "You bastard you do have them don't you!" He ran and tackled the man to the ground. "Where are they! What did you do to them!"

* * *

><p>Brian drove down his car down the road sad. He knew his supervisors were getting the search warrant but he was still nervous. What if they really didn't find anything? Where were Crystal and Sarah? Was there was something more they could do?<p>

He had to bring his car to a sudden stop when he saw a woman ran out in front of his car. He recognized her as the mother of Crystal's friend, Mrs. Fan.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" he asked.

"You're, you're Officer Walton right?" she said.

"Yes," said Brain.

"I can't find my daughter Geri. She, she said she was going to be early, but when I went to check on her after doing the laundry, she was gone!" said Mrs. Fan.

"All right, calm down, calm down," said Brain.

"Officer!" shouted a different man running up to Brain's car as well. Brian thought he recognized him as a father of another one of Crystal's classmates.

"Yes sir?" he said.

"Officer my daughter Ava's missing! My wife and I came home and our older daughter said she couldn't find her! That and her bike's missing. This isn't like her! She's not one to just up and run away! She's such a shy and quiet girl," said the man.

"All right both of you calm down. I'll get an APP out on them right away," said Brian. He started to think about it for a moment.

"I think I know where to look. I will get back to you right away," said Brian as he backed his started up his car and made a fast U-turn, heading straight back to Kobin house.

* * *

><p>Geri watched wit horror as Toby and Kobin fought.<p>

"Where are they! What did you do to them you twisted jerk!" Toby shouted as he did his best to keep him pinned down.

"You foolish human, did you really think you could stop me!" Kobin shouted as he managed to fling Toby off him and made Toby hit the door, knocking him unconscious. Geri gasped in fear. Kobin slowly stood up and looked at her with an evil smile.

"Now then my dear, do you have something for me?" he asked outstretching his hand.

Geri cling to the ball tight.

"Now now, don't forget what's at stake if you don't give me what I want," said Kobin.

"Yes," said Geri as she walked towards him.

Kobin smiled happily.

"Yes," he said. "Give it to me!"

* * *

><p>"No!" Sarah, and the others suddenly heard Jareth shouting. The group immediately ran towards the throne room where Jareth was still looking thought his ball.<p>

"What's going on? What happened?" asked Sarah.

Jareth lowered the ball in his hand upset.

"I think you're going to get your wish and go home," said Jareth.

"Oh really?" said Sarah.

"Oh don't be too happy," said Jareth.

"Just come with me," said Jareth.

"My lady, if it's all right with you, I shall like to accompany you," said Didymus.

"Ludo go too," said Ludo.

"All right," said Sarah.

* * *

><p>"Oh geeze, I guess that means I need to go too," said Hoggle running after them as well.<p>

"Just put it into my hand Geri and this will all be over. You can go home and forget this whole nasty business ever happened," said Kobin.

"Oh, okay," said Geri as she carefully went and placed it into his hand. Kobin gripped it tight.

"Yes, yes it's mine!" he shouted.

"Now can we leave?" asked Geri.

"Yes, you and your friend can leave," said Kobin running to Crystal's room. He burst opened and smirked at the girls.

"Hello dears," he said. He grabbed Ava and pushed her out of the room.

"You can go home!" he said slamming the door shut. Then he turned and looked at Crystal.

"Now as for you," he said, "Now that I have my own way home I guess I don't have to keep you alive anymore."

"Alive?" said Crystal.

"Trust me this is all for the best," said Kobin, "Oh and look, you all ready opened the window for me, how thoughtful."

"Kobin stop!"

Kobin and Crystal both looked up and realized that they were no longer alone in the room. Instead there was her mother, Jareth and three strange creatures as well.

"Mom!" Crystal shouted.

"Crystal!" said Sarah about to run towards her daughter, only to have Jareth stop her.

"What are you doing here Jareth? You do know that I have a crystal and I could back alone. And with you here, you can't stop anything that's happening in the kingdom. How foolish you are. I just have to pick which one I want to use, the ball or your absence," said Kobin.

"Not exactly," said Jareth as he grabbed Didymus's spear and walked over to the window. He held up the spear up to his throat.

"If I kill myself now, since the 100 years is now and I have a legal heir, Crystal immediately becomes Queen," said Jareth.

"What?" said Kobin, Sarah and Crystal.

"I either stab myself or throw myself out of the widow and Crystal takes over no questions asked. The question is how do I end myself?" said Jareth.


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Everyone stared at Jareth as he stood in front of the window with the spear to his neck, almost fully ready to jump out it.

"You're not going to do it! You don't have the guts!" taunted Kobin.

"If you had a child you'd understand. I'd lay my life down for my child anytime," said Jareth.

"What does he mean his child?" asked Crystal.

"Oh you mean you don't know? You mean you have no clue?" asked Kobin. He turned and looked at Sarah, "What an evil mother you are."

"You'd know a lot about being evil wouldn't you!" snapped Hoggle.

"What was that you said dwarf?" said Kobin.

"Nothing," said Hoggle suddenly getting behind Ludo.

"That's what I thought. The only evil is that woman is right there," said Kobin pointing at Sarah.

"Oh please the worst Sarah has ever been is vain and annoying," said Jareth.

"Sawa good!" said Ludo.

"I will not let you speak of my lady in such a manor!" said Didymus.

"Then why has she been lying to your daughter this whole time?" asked Kobin.

"What do you mean my mom's been lying to me?" asked Crystal.

"Do one of you want to tell her or should I?" asked Kobin.

"Tell me what?" asked Crystal.

"Crystal, don't listen to him!" said Sarah.

"Yes don't listen to me Crystal the one who's trying to tell you the truth. Listen instead to one of the two people who have been lying to you your whole life and would have continued to lie to you no matter what," said Kobin.

"I don't understand, just what's going on here?" asked Crystal.

"My dear girl this man who's currently threatening to take his otherwise worthless life is your real father," said Kobin.

* * *

><p>Ava stumbled down the hallway, not sure what she should do now. She decided to hurry and run to the door and get out while she could. If she did then maybe she could get home and call for help. Her parents might even be home by now and realize she's missing and be worried about her.<p>

She came to the first thing of stairs she found and ran downstairs until she came to the front door. There she found Geri standing over the man Crystal had clamed was her uncle trying to get him to wake up.

"Geri?" she said.

"Ava where's Crystal?" asked Geri.

"That man threw me out of the room but kept her," said Ava trembling.

"Well now what do we do?" asked Geri turning back to Toby and shaking him., "Come on Mr. Williams please wake up!" Just then they heard a car pull up. They both looked out the door where they saw a police car outside and Officer Walton jumped out of the car.

"Geri!" he shouted when he saw the girl and ran towards, "Geri are you all right?"

"Uh yeah," said Geri.

"Are you Ava?" asked Brian looking at the other girl.

"Y, yes," said Ava.

"Thank god I found you. Both of your parents are looking for you two, and they're both really worried." Then he saw Toby. "Oh god what happened to him?"

"He got into a fight with Mr. Kobin and he knocked him out," said Geri.

"Oh god Toby you idiot!" said Brian.

"He was doing it to save us though," said Geri.

"What?" said Brian.

"Mr. Kobin was holding us and Crystal prisoner upstairs in some sort of room," said Ava.

"Crystal, you mean she's up there right now!" said Brain. Both small girls nodded their heads.

"That's all I need to hear!" said Brain pulling out his gun.

"I need some back up and an ambulance at the Kobin house right away! I got a hostage situation!" he said into his radio.

"Walton, are you sure about that?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Yes I am, just get some back up here right away!" said Brain. "You girls stay here. If Mr. Williams wakes up I want you to tell him that the police are on their way and he should just stay here. Both girls nodded their heads.

"Crystal, Crystal," they suddenly heard Toby muttered. They both turned and saw him opening his eyes.

"Toby, are you all right?" asked Brian.

"Brian, Crystal is here I know she is I heard her!" said Toby weakly.

"I know, stay here. I'm going to upstairs to investigate and help and an ambulance is on its way all right?" said Brian.

"But he might have Sarah too!" said Toby as he managed to get up and run towards the stairs.

"Toby wait!" said Brain shouted running after him.

* * *

><p>"I, I don't understand. He's my father?" asked Crystal looking at Jareth.<p>

"Of course he is dear, don't you see the resemblance?" said Kobin. Crystal looked at the man who she had always called her friend. Now that she really looked at him, it almost looked like she and him did share some similarities. Their both had long blond hair; their both had similar eyes, why hadn't she ever really seen the resemblance between the two of them?

"But I thought, I thought my father was dead. That's what everyone has told me this whole time. He died in a car crash before I was even born, before Mom even realized she was pregnant with me," said Crystal. At that Sarah sank to her knees crying.

"My lady!" said Didymus running over to her. Then he glared up at Kobin. "How dare you make my lady cry!" He ran and jumped onto Kobin hitting his head without mercy. You may think you're all that but I promise you, you won't get away with this!"

"Get off me you pest!" shouted Kobin as he managed to throw Didymus off him and towards the wall.

"Is he all right?" asked Crystal.

"It's, going, to take, a bit, more, then that, to stop me!" Didymus shouted weakly as he tried to get up.

"Didymus stop!" said Sarah, "He's not to balm fully in this."

"I like to think I'm to blame at all in this. All I did is call you out on your wrong," said Kobin.

"Mom?" said Crystal, "Have you been lying to me this whole time?"

"I, I don't know if you would call it a complete lie dear," said Sarah. "I, I just never told you the whole truth."

"Well might as well tell her now while her father is still alive," said Kobin.

"I, I'm sorry I just didn't know how to explain it to you or to anyone else that your father was the freaking goblin king! I guess I felt in a weird way that if I didn't tell you who your father was you would grow up normal. I wanted you to grow up normal, with the normal problems kids had to face, not the problems that I thought would come with being that man's daughter! But I guess I was wrong! I'm sorry I was just trying to protect you!" said Sarah.

"Oh a mother's love is special isn't it?" said Kobin.

"Mom, Mom I don't hate you!" said Crystal running to her mother and hugging her, "I still love you and I always will."

"Isn't that just sweet?" said Kobin, "But what about your father?"

Crystal looked over at Jareth who was still positioned to take his own life.

"You're not really going to kill yourself are you?" she asked running towards him.

"It's for the best dear to keep you safe," said Jareth.

"But I just found out you're my father, I can't let you die now!" said Crystal.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice. It's what any parent does to protect their child. If I die then he can't hurt you no matter," said Jareth.

"Unless of course you're both dead in which case there's nothing any of you can do!" Kobin shouted as he came and pushed both Jareth and Crystal out the window!


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"No, Crystal!" Sarah shouted as she watched Jareth and her daughter disappear out the window. "Ludo, do something!"

Ludo immediately started to howl, Kobin whirled around and looked at him.

"What's going on, what's he doing?" he shouted.

"My brother is doing what he does back and calling on his friends the rocks!" said

"What?" said Kobin looking out in window in time to see a stone come out from his house where Jareth, still cradling Crystal in his arms was standing. He looked up and smirked at Kobin.

"Did you really think you could get rid me as easily as that?" said Jareth.

"You were ready to throw yourself out the window only a few minutes ago!" Kobin shouted down at him.

"That's different, that was my life I was going to take. Honestly don't you know anything about my life and how important it is?" asked Jareth.

"Well how could I really seeing as you've banished me after all these years!" shouted Kobin.

"Crystal, Crystal!" Sarah shouted as she ran up next to Kobin and the window. She breathed a huge sigh of relief when she saw that Jareth was holding her.

"Is she all right?" she called down.

"Yes she's fine Sarah. Did you honestly think I wouldn't do what I could save our child?" asked Jareth.

"Humph!" snapped Kobin, "You may have your daughter, but I still have this!" He held up the crystal ball.

"Really Kobin? Don't you think that Crystal fully knows who she is that I even need to worry about that now? I have her and she knows everything. I can just go back to the underground with her right now," said Jareth.

"What, Jareth don't you dare!" Sarah shouted right as Jareth went and took another step off the platform Ludo had help create with Crystal and once again disappear out of sight.

"Now where did he go!" said Sarah.

"Isn't it obvious? He's back in that stupid underground with her!" snapped Kobin still twirling the ball in his hand. "Not that it matters to me. I still have this after all to help me go back on my own free will."

Just then the there was loud banging at the door before it burst opened and both Toby and Brian burst into the room.

"You little jerk!" Toby shouted as he tackled Kobin to the ground. As he did, he managed to knock the ball out of Kobin's hand and rolled away fast. "You little creep, holding little girls hostage like this!"

"Toby!" shouted Sarah.

"Sarah, here you are!" said Toby happily when he finally realized his sister was in the room as well. He shoved Kobin down to the ground and ran over to her. "Are you all right? He didn't hurt you or anything?"

Brian meanwhile walked over to Kobin and pointed his gun right at Kobin's face.

"Don't move, you are under arrest for kidnapping!" he said as he pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and got them on Kobin's hands.

"How dare you! I'll see that you won't even get a job as a mall security guard after this!" said Kobin as he struggled with Brian.

"Shut-up," said Brian before looking over at Sarah, "Sarah, are you all right?"

"Uh yeah, yeah I think so," said Sarah.

"Where's Crystal?" asked Toby looking around.

"She, she kind of went out the window," said Sarah.

"She what?" shouted Toby running to the broken window and looking around. "I don't see her. Are you sure she went out?"

"Y, yes, to try and get away from him," said Sarah.

"Oh you mean she tried to sneak out through the window?" asked Brian.

"Uh yeah," said Sarah.

"Maybe she made it to the bottom and is running around somewhere. I'm sure we'll find her," said Brian as he got Kobin to his feet and led him out of the room.

"Sarah," said Toby grabbing his sister's arm, "What did happen Crystal, where is she?" Sarah looked back out the window.

"He took her," she said timidly.

"Who took her, where?" asked Toby.

"Her father, her real father," said Sarah timidly.

"You mean, him?" said Toby. Sarah nodded.

"But why, why did he suddenly show up and take her?" asked Toby.

"I figure half of it has to do with him coming to see rescue her from that evil man!" said Sarah.

"Why would he half to suddenly appear here and save her from him?" asked Toby.

They're brothers," said Sarah, "And apparently the only thing standing in between him and Jareth's throne was her."

"Oh this family is messed up!" said Toby.

* * *

><p>Crystal could feel the arms holding her tight suddenly become a bit loose. She looked up and saw the man that she had always merely call friend but was now claming to be her father smiling back at her.<p>

"I think we're safe now," he said putting her down.

"What happened though, where are we?" asked Crystal.

"We're here in my home," said her suppose father. Crystal looked around the big but somewhat dirty room and noticed that there happened to be a throne in there as well.

"Are we in the castle you told me about?" she asked.

"Why yes we are," said Jareth as he went and took a seat.

"Wow," said Crystal as she ran and looked out the widow. "This is really your castle and this is really your kingdom?"

"Yes it is indeed my dear," said Jareth.

"Everything, even that big maze thing again?" asked Crystal.

"A labyrinth dear, and yes that is mine as well. It's under my complete control and everything. It's my main force of protection," said Jareth.

"Wow," said Crystal. "I know I've always wanted to come and see your kingdom and now here I am. Hey that makes me wonder something. You know how you claim that you're my father?"

"Oh its no mere claim my dear. I am your father true and true," said Jareth.

"Well if that's really the case and you're my father and the king, does that really mean I'm like the princess of this place?" asked Crystal.

"Why yes it does," said Jareth.

"So that's why you were going on about me being your heir and not letting that one mean man take your throne," said Crystal.

"Yes correct my dear," said Jareth.

"Wow, I'm a princess! I always knew there was something different about me, something," Crystal stopped for a moment and slowly her smile disappeared.

"Something wrong my dear?" asked Jareth.

"I don't get something. If you've been my father this whole time how come you've never once said anything to me about it? You've come to visit me so often and yet you never once told me the truth. Why was that? I kind of understand why my mother never did, but why you? Did you think I was stupid or that it was best to keep me safe for my own protection too? Or did you just not really want me excepts when you needed me like right now with that man trying to steal your throne?" she asked.

"No, no that's wasn't the reason at all!" said Jareth, "You were created out of love first and foremost! I love you very much!"

"Then why didn't you say anything to me? Why did you think it was all right for Mom not to tell me the truth?" asked Crystal.

"Let's just say your mother has trust issues when it comes to me and so to help her get rid of those nasty thoughts and feeling towards me, I decided to try and respect her wishes," said Jareth.

"I guess," said Crystal, "but why would she have trust issues when it comes to you?"

"Who knows, your mother is a very peculiar person is case you haven't noticed," said Jareth.

"Not as peculiar as you," said Crystal.

"Now, now none of that," said Jareth, "If you think that both your parents are peculiar, then what would that tell you about yourself?" Crystal didn't smile at the comment.

"It was merely a joke my dear. If anyone was to call you peculiar they'd have to answer to me and you know that," said Jareth.

Crystal still didn't seem to want to smile.

"I, I want to go home, right now. I don't want to be here with you anymore!" she said finally.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Jareth looked at his daughter disappointed.

"I don't know if you going back just yet would be good," he said.

"Please, I just want to go home," said Crystal.

"This is your home to an extent," said Jareth, "As long as I'm king and you're my daughter you're the princess of the this place. Besides I thought you said you want to come and see this some day."

"I did, but not anymore," said Crystal.

"Why, because you're mother apparently has some trust issues?" asked Jareth.

"Mom usually honest with me and usually if she's afraid of something or someone like you there's good reason to be!" said Crystal.

"You think so huh? And what reason would that be?" asked Jareth.

"I don't know but I'm willing to trust her," said Crystal.

"Well then if you're so desperate to go home then here," said Jareth tossing her a crystal ball, "If you think you can use it then it will take you home."

Crystal looked at the ball in her hand and suddenly felt powerless. She still didn't really understand how to use the object mainly since her mother had taken the other one he had given her.

"Just try sweetheart I'm sure you can figure it out," said Jareth.

"I guess," said Crystal sitting down next to his throne and looking at the ball.

* * *

><p>"I have to find someway to get Crystal back but how?" Sarah said as she paced around the room in worry. Toby looked around the room when something caught his eye.<p>

"Hey look at this," he said picking up the ball Kobin had dropped, "Do you think this can help."

Sarah snatched it from her brother's hand.

"Yeah I bet it could, but I don't know how to use it," she said.

* * *

><p>Geri and Ava both sat waiting in the front door.<p>

"I think something's wrong," said Geri.

"Ma, maybe we should go back in and see if everything's all right," said Ava.

"Maybe," said Geri. The two little girls slowly walked back in the house.

* * *

><p>"Officer there has been a huge mistake here," said Kobin as Brain led him down the hallway.<p>

"Save it looser!" said Brian, "You got a lot to answer to!"

"Oh no, no, you have me all wrong. You see the mistake was just trying to restrain me," said Kobin. Next thing Brian knew, Kobin had gone and slammed him hard against the wall. Kobin then kick him in the stomach.

"Such foolish humans," said Kobin smirking down at him. Brain looked up and saw that Kobin had somehow gotten his handcuffs off of him.

"How did you do that?" asked Brain.

"Sorry trade secret," said Kobin running back to the room. Brain struggled to stand up and followed after him as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Ava and Geri reached the top of the stairs in time to see Brain running back down the hall only he hurt.<p>

"Wonder what's going on," said Ava.

"Let's follow him!" said Geri running after him.

* * *

><p>"Oh come you got to have some clue how to do this. Didn't your weird goblin boyfriend show you something?" asked Toby.<p>

"Uh no, not really," said Sarah. "Maybe, maybe if I tried wishing to go back to that world we could go back. It's worked before."

"You mean those times you wished me or Crystal away?" said Toby.

"Not the time nor the place Toby," said Sarah, "Ok let's hope this'll work, I wish I was with Crystal right…."

* * *

><p>Kobin ran back to the room as fast as he could and burst in just in time to hear Sarah start her wish.<p>

"No!" he shouted as he ran and grabbed Sara's wrist, "You're not going back there without me!"

"Get your hands off her!" said Toby as he tried to push Kobin off.

"Foolish humans!" said Kobin as he tried to get the ball out of Sarah's hand, "Give me that its mine!"

"Sarah, Sarah quick finish the wish!" said Toby as the tree continued to struggle.

Brain managed to stumble in time to the three adults struggling over the ball.

"Let go, of Sarah, right now!" said Brain as he too joined the scuffle, trying to pull Kobin away from Sarah.

"Whoa," said Ava as she and Geri both pocked their heads into the room.

"Hey look it's Crystal's mother and she has that ball the mean mad told us to get!" said Geri.

"Should we try and keep it away from him?" asked Ava.

"I think we should!" said Geri as they also ran and attached themselves to Kobin's legs, biting and pinching as best they could.

"No, not this time. None of you will stop me this time! This is mine, mine you hear me!" said Kobin.

"You can work it out with the judge!" said Brain in between struggles.

"There will be no judge!" said Kobin as he finally managed to grab the ball out of Sarah's hand. He held it tight and next thing everyone knew, they were standing right in front of Jareth castle.

"Wh, where are we?" asked Brain looking around confused.

"This almost reminds me of a place out of your stories Mrs. Phillips," said Geri.

"I'm home!" said Kobin happily. He kept his grip on Sarah as he made his way towards the palace, "You're staying with me. You're my key in!"

"Let go of her!" Toby shouted running after them. Kobin smirked at him.

"Come along if you wish. I could use human shields," he said.

"Brain, girls come on!" said Toby as they ran after them.

"Girls stay behind me at all times. Don't go wondering off got it," said Brain. Ava and Geri both nodded as they followed. They had just reached the palace when they were met up front by huge army of goblins.

"Halt!" said the captain, "No one may enter with out his majesty's permission!"

"Oh really?" said Kobin glaring down at him, "Do I not count as royalty?"

The guards all gulped and immediately backed away to let Kobin through.

"That's what I thought," said Kobin walking into the place.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this thing isn't broken?" asked Crystal. She was sitting next to Jareth throne studying the ball. Jareth chuckled.<p>

"No Crystal it's not broken. You just have to make a connection to it," said Jareth.

"Connect, connect," said Crystal, "Oh I still can't do it!"

"Yes you can you're my daughter. You have the ability. You were born with it," said Jareth, "It's just the human side of you is clouding your judgment.

"Of course humans just have a way of clogging things like that don't they brother!" said Kobin suddenly bursting into the room still holding onto Sarah and followed by Toby Brain Ava and Geri.

"Mom!" shouted Crystal.

"Crystal!" said Sarah relived.

"Kobin!" said Jareth mad, "You're…."

"Back!" said Kobin, "Back before my banishment sentence was up! And what does the mean for you again Jareth? Oh yes it means you can't control your magic anymore can you!"

"No you cheated. I can still control my magic just fine thank you," said Jareth. "Besides your attempts are futile. In case your blind my daughter is here sitting next to me, next to the throne like she deserves."

"But I…," said Crystal.

"Shh," said Jareth.

"No go on let her talk," said Kobin, "Let me guess you sacred her so much she doesn't want to be around you anymore."

"Crystal are you ok?" asked Brain. Crystal nodded.

"What is this fool doing here?" asked Jareth glaring at Brian.

"He followed me along with these other fools. I think will make nice pets eventually," said Kobin.

"Crystal you're all right!" said Geri happily.

"You look so important sitting there next to the throne," said Geri.

"Thank, thank you I guess," said Crystal.

"Well of course she looks important here. This is where she belongs after all since she a princess," said Jareth.

"You are!" said Ava and Geri.

"No she was, I'm taking this throne now brother!" said Kobin.

"And how do you expect to do that brother?" asked Jareth.

"Look I don't know or care what kind of bullshit you guys are having here! All I care about is that you let go of Sarah right now you little creep," said Brain as he pulled out his gun and pointed at Kobin's head.

Kobin smirked.

"Foolish human. Do you really think this kind of weapon can work on me?" he said elbowing Brain in the stomach. He managed to pull Brian's gun from him and pointed it to Sarah's head.

"Mom!" said Crystal.

"These weapons however will work on you humans no problem," said Kobin, "Now then unless you want me to blow her brains in, I suggest you step away from my throne, now, both of you!"


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Mommy!" shouted Crystal about to run at her mother, only to have Jareth grab her and hold her back.

"Just walk away Jareth you and your daughter. It's just that simple," said Kobin still pointing the gun at Sarah.

"Jareth please listen to him!" pleaded Toby.

"Yes Jareth for once the foolish human has a point," said Kobin.

"You really want the throne Kobin then you can have it," said Jareth as he slowly walked away, pulling Crystal along with him. Crystal looked up confused. Kobin slowly walked up to the throne, still holding Sarah by the arm. He looked at it with a proud smile.

"I have had so many dreams of this. Of sitting here and taking my rightful place and ruling over these filthy creatures," he said.

"So then go ahead and take it all ready!" said Brain. Kobin slowly turned around.

"Yes that would be the happier method. But I can't help but think that my brother is giving me to this just a little bit too easily. What's your real plan Jareth?" asked Kobin.

"Nothing," said Jareth.

"Yeah right," said Kobin, "You sit in it first."

"Sure," said Jareth taking a seat. Nothing happen, "Satisfied?"

Kobin was suddenly starting to look unsure.

"What are you playing at exactly?" he asked.

"Nothing, the throne its yours all yours. Its like you said that you'll kill Sarah if I don't," said Jareth.

"And so once again you're willingly to turn your life upside down for a woman and a human woman none the less. Oh when did you lose your edge Jareth?" said Kobin. He looked Sarah over. "Although I would admit as humans go she may be worth something."

"Hey watch it you little pipsqueak!" shouted Brain about to charge. Kobin whirled around moving the gun closer to Sarah's neck.

"I think he's crazy enough to shoot her," said Toby.

"Indeed I am my boy. Now then about me taking this throne…," said Kobin.

"You can't have it!" shouted Crystal.

"I beg your problem?" asked Kobin.

"You can't have the throne not like this! You can't force your way onto the throne like this, this is called stealing. You steal something like this you'll be fighting your whole life to keep it. Either by your subject or your own inner demons!" said Crystal.

"Very thoughtful for a girl your age," said Kobin, "But if this is the way for me to get this, then this is how I'll take it!" At that he went and sat down on the throne, pulling Sarah into his lap as he did. His smile widen.

"This is nice, this it really nice," he said.

"Well now that he had it can you let Mrs. Philips and the rest of us go?" asked Ava timidly. Kobin looked over at her surprise.

"You want to go home my dear?" he said. Ava nodded, gripping Geri's arm tight.

"Does anyone else just want to go home? Come on be honest?"

"I, I kind of want to go home," said Geri.

"What do you think Jareth? Should I just let them go home like you did with Sarah the first time she came here when you let those things take her brother?" asked Kobin looking at his brother.

"You're king now, it's all up to you," said Jareth. Kobin looked at the two little girls.

"They're so cute. Maybe I should just keep them," he said. Both girls gasped and clung to each other tightly.

"You can not keep them like their slaves!" said Crystal.

"Crystal don't talk like that to the king," said Jareth.

"Yes listen to your father little girl," said Kobin He turned and looked at Brian and Toby, "Now about you two, what do I do with you?" He thought about it for a moment, "I suppose I could use the law enforcement person to try something like help keep my army in line. And then there's the once little brat that now has grown into a bigger brat. What could I do with you? You're too big to be whipped into my successor like Jareth wanted you to, and too little to be a member of army. What do I do with you? Hmm well I guess I have only one option. I'll just throw you into the dungeon with Jareth and his little brat for the time."

"You're going to throw them into a dungeon?" asked Sarah.

"You're right, an oubliette would be more fitting, guards!" shouted Kobin.

"What's he doing here?" asked a guard walking into the throne room.

"I am your king now," said Kobin.

"What, what, is that true your majesty?" asked the guard looking at Jareth in a panic.

"Why are you asking me? He's the king," said Jareth.

"And I want my brother, his stupid daughter and her stupid uncle thrown into an oubliette right away," said Kobin.

"No, no he can't be the king!" said the guard.

"Well he is, so please go ahead and go through with it," said Jareth.

"Now!" ordered Kobin.

"Well lets go," said Jareth as he headed out of the room.

"Are you just going to let them lock you up?" asked Sarah.

"What else would you have me do? Let him shoot you?" asked Jareth.

"Uh but what you don't have anything else? Don't you have some sort of other trick to pull?" asked Sarah.

"No," said Jareth.

"This is so not like you!" said Sarah.

"Take them away now!" said Kobin. At the several more guards appeared and started to led Jareth, Toby and Crystal out of the room.

"No!" Sarah shouted as she watched her family being led out. She tried jumping up only to have Kobin pull her back down into his lap.

"Look at it this way Jareth, at least now you'll get to spend some real quality time with your daughter like a father should," he taunted as they were led away.

* * *

><p>"This is wrong, he can't do this!" said Crystal.<p>

"Yeah I would have thought you'd have some crazy plan to outdo him," said Toby.

"Hmm," was all Jareth said as they were led away. Crystal glared at him.

"Well if you're not going to do anything then I am!" she shouted. She turned and kicked one of the nearby guards in the shins. She immediately took off running back to the throne room.

"What do we do?" asked a guard. Jareth merely shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"So then now that you're my pets, what should I make you do? Dance a magic dance? Walk a magic walk?" said Kobin looking at Ava and Geri with an evil smile in his eyes.<p>

"You're sicker you know that? You're sicker then your brother!" said Sarah.

"Aren't there such things as child labor laws here?" asked Brain, "Or private space? He looked uncomfortable at the goblin that leaning close next to him.

"Would you like a puppy dog tail?" she asked seductively.

"No thank you," said Brain.

"Even if there is some sort of stupid law here like that it's gone now that I'm king," said Kobin.

"You Are Not The King!" shouted Crystal running back into the room.

"Oh its you, what are you doing back here instead of in your special hole with your daddy?" asked Kobin.

"You're not the king! You don't belong here! You stole it!" said Crystal.

"Blah, blah, blah," muttered Kobin, "Tell me something I haven't heard."

"You can't be king because, because…," Crystal was at a loss all of a sudden. Then she felt something in her pocket and realized her still had the crystal ball her father had given her.

"You can't be king because you don't know how to use this!" she said pulling out her ball.

"Are you serious?" asked Kobin, "How else did you think I got back here?"

"That's only because you got here with my mother. She wished back here because she knows how to use these things," said Crystal.

At that Kobin stood up mad, shoving Sarah down to the ground as he did.

"You think I don't know how to use that thing? Give it here!" he said storming towards Crystal.

"Crystal run!" shouted Sarah. Crystal stood her ground as Kobin neared him.

"Give me that thing now and I'll show you how to use it!" he said.

"If you really knew how to use it you wouldn't need me to give it you. You'd know how to take it from me all ready," said Crystal smugly.

"Oh you think you're so smart all of a sudden!" snapped Kobin.

"Yes I do, for you see I am the daughter of the real king and the one true heir. You, you're just a unfortunate bug that managed to crawl its way into my father's real castle."

"Oh that is it!" shouted Kobin as he ran at her.

Crystal immediately ran out of the room. Sarah ran after them as well.

"You can't out run me forever child!" shouted Kobin.

"You stay away from my daughter you freak!" shouted Sarah.

Crystal ran and ran until she suddenly found herself outside on a balcony with no way out.

She turned around to see Kobin blocking her only path.

"Give me that stupid ball right now or else I'll throw you over the edge so help me I will!" said Kobin.

"No, its mine. You don't even know how to use it!" said Crystal.

"Give it!" said Kobin as the gap between the two of them.

"Stop, leave her alone!" Sarah shouted as she too came to the balcony.

"This is your fault you know. If you hadn't seduce my brother none of this will ever happen," said Kobin not turning around.

"But I…," said Sarah.

"Sarah," said Jareth coming up next to her, "allow him, Ludo."

Kobin looked up as Ludo's howl echoed over. He looked down and saw that the rocks under him were falling out from under him and only him.

"No, no!" he shouted right as the last rock fell, and him along with it. Jareth, Sarah and Crystal all ran to the edge to watch Kobin disappear into a dark void under the castle.

"Where, where did he go?" asked Sarah.

"It's best you not worry about it," said Jareth, "He's gone and he's not coming back." He took a deep breath and backed away. "Good-by brother. You're ignorance and pride led you to where you belong, a sad dark place forever."


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Ludo barley had the stones back up and in place when Crystal immediately ran over to her mother who immediately hugged her daughter tight.

"Oh I was so worried about you," said Sarah as she hugged her daughter tight. Then she looked up mad at Jareth, "No thanks to you of course!"

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Jareth.""That man, your brother nearly killed her because you didn't do anything!" said Sarah as she jumped up mad.

"Didn't I?" said Jareth.

"No you didn't!" said Sarah.

"Exactly," said Jareth.

"What?" said Sarah.

"By not doing anything, it prompted Crystal to do something wouldn't you say?" said Jareth.

"You mean you deliberately didn't do anything to make Crystal do something?" asked Sarah.

"Of course," said Jareth.

"Oh you son-of-a-bitch!" said Sarah, grabbing her daughter's hand, "Come on Crystal, let's go find everyone and get out of here!"

"Sarah wait, listen to me," said Jareth.

"No you listen to me!" said Sarah pointing at him, "You put you daughter in danger just so you could get rid of your brother! That's not acceptable. I don't care who you are, you can't do something like that to your own children!"

"I wasn't putting her in danger just to get rid of him! I wanted to see how desperate she was about keeping what's hers," said Jareth.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sarah.

"I had to know if Crystal cared about her place as the next ruler. Her going back and confronting Kobin when I refused proves she does," said Jareth.

Sarah looked over at her daughter who looked just as confused.

"So you didn't do anything just to see if I would do something?" she asked.

"That's right my dear," said Jareth.

"But what if I hadn't done something?" asked Crystal.

Jareth smiled.

"That's why I keep the dwarf around," he said looking over where Hoggle stood.

"Hoggle, Hoggle would have let you out?" asked Sarah.

"Oh come on Sarah. Who got you out the first time?" asked Hoggle.

"Oh right," said Sarah.

"I would never had willingly put Crystal in danger. She never was. I knew what I was doing the whole time," said Jareth.

"Hmm, that doesn't mean I can trust you still," said Sarah as she kept heading back towards the throne room. There she found Brain, Toby, Ava and Geri all waiting.

"Crystal!" shouted the two girls running to her and hugging her tight.

"Oh thank god they're ok too!" said Brian.

"Sarah, Sarah, I'm so glad you're all right!" said Toby running up to his sister.

"Yeah me too," said Sarah.

"Um, Can, can we, can we go home now?" Ava asked timidly.

"Of course you can," said Jareth as he came and sat back down on his throne.

"Hey what happened to your brother?" asked Brian.

"He's gone now and that's all you have to know," said Jareth.

"So now what happens?" asked Brian.

"I don't know. I don't what's going through his head right now!" said Sarah, "Let's just go home!"

"But Mom," said Crystal.

"But what?" asked Sarah.

"I want to stay sort of," said Crystal.

"You want to what?" asked Sarah.

"I kind of want to stay here with Dad," said Crystal.

"Why would want to do that?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah Sarah why would you want to do that?" asked Geri.

"I, I just, I just, when I saw how that man was trying to take away the kingdom that rightfully belong to my father and then to me, I just, I just feel that I belong here," said Crystal.

"But honey, you don't. You don't belong here. You belong with me back home," said Sarah.

Crystal waked over to her father and stood beside him.

"I can't leave, Mom. I'm a princess here, the next ruler. A part of me does belong here," she said.

"Crystal, come on you don't know what you're saying," said Toby.

"And would know that?" asked Jareth putting his arm on his daughter's shoulder.

"Sarah keep talking to your daughter. Tell her she's nuts," said Toby.

"No I can't!" said Sarah, "She's his daughter after all. So its almost natural she make a decision like this!" At that she turned and ran away.

"Sarah!" said Toby running after her. He found on a balcony crying.

"Sarah, Sarah come on. You can't just give in like that. She's your daughter after all. There's got to be something you can do to talk to her," said Toby walking over to her.

"I always had nightmares about this. That someday he'd come and take her away from me. But I never would have imagined she'd want to pick him over me. God why did I ever let him do this to me!" said Sarah crying.

"Then tell she can't stay here. It's just that simple," said Toby.

"No it's not! Haven't you figured it out by now? Whatever he wants he gets!" Sarah shouted.

"Then why hasn't he gotten you yet?" asked Toby, "I thought he had the hard core hots for you or something like that. Yet you've been defining him this whole time." Sarah slowly stopped crying and looked at her brother.

"Look why don't you just come with me back to the throne room and we'll talk about this rationally," said Toby as he looped his arm over his sister and led her back.

"So are you really serious about staying here?" asked Geri. Crystal nodded her head.

"But then what's going to happen with us?" asked Geri, "Would I ever get to see you again?"

"You said we would get to sit with each other at lunch," said Ava.

"Is that true Crystal?" asked Jareth.

"Yes I did," said Crystal remembering her promise.

"Maybe you're making too rash of a decision then," said Jareth.

"Am I?" asked Crystal right as her mother and uncle came back.

"Mom, Mom, don't be upset with me!" said Crystal running to her.

"I don't you to leave me just yet sweetheart. I still love you and I don't want you out of my life just yet," said Sarah as she hugged her.

"But Mom, what if this is my one chance to really be who it is I'm meant to be?" asked Crystal, "I'm a part of this world too aren't I?" Sarah took a deep breath.

"No that's true. As long as he's your father you're still a part of this place," she said.

"Maybe this too much of a decision for a child her age to act," said Jareth. Everyone looked at him.

"Dad?" said Crystal.

"I'm flattered that you said you wanted to be with me, but you are still a child Crystal and a child needs a mother, a real mother. I could only do so much for you. That's why I think you should return with your mother for right now. When you're old enough then you can make a more important decision about living here or not. Just know you wanted to and were willingly to fight for it is all I need to know right now," said Jareth.

"But how will I know when and if I'm ready to make that choice?" asked Crystal.

"You'll know. Trust me you'll know," said Jareth with a smile.

Next thing all the humans knew, they were back at the Kobin house in the same room Kobin had been keeping Crystal.

"Now what do we do?" asked Toby.

Just then they heard some sirens outside. Brain looked out to see ambulances and police cars pulling up to the house.

"Oh boy I don't know how I'm going to explain this," he said before heading out.

* * *

><p>"So he ran off?" asked his superior officer.<p>

"As far as I can tell he did, after he thought he killed the girl," said Brain.

"Hmm, all right," said the officer as he got on the radio to issue an search for the man.

I'm really sorry about your daughters coming here looking for us," said Sarah to Ava and Geri's parents.

"Well I'm just glad my child's all right," said Geri's mom hugging her tight.

"As am I, though I can safely say my older daughter is in serious trouble for letting her go," said Ava's father.

"Yeah well we should all get out daughters home I think," said Sarah.

"Good idea," said Geri's mother.

"Hey Crystal," said Ava right before her father could lead her to the car, "Are we going to still sit together at lunch on Monday?"

"Yes we are," said Crystal with a smile as she followed her mother to the car.

Neither Sarah nor Crystal said anything on the ride home. Even when they got to the house and Sarah helped her daughter get ready for bed, neither said anything. It wasn't until Sarah had Crystal in bed that Crystal finally spoke up.

"Mom, are you mad that I picked to live with Dad instead of you?"

"A little," said Sarah softly.

"I'm sorry, but it really did feel right at the time," said Crystal.

"And how does it feel now?" asked Sarah.

"A part of me still feels like it's right, but another part is a bit more optimistic about it," said Crystal, "Well I ever know what's right about this?"

"Only time well tell," said Sarah.

"And when I do make that choice, what will happen to you?" asked Crystal.

Sarah smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I've made my choice all ready," she said.

"And what's that?" asked Crystal.

"You'll find out, when you make your choice," said Sarah.

"All right then," said Crystal.

* * *

><p><em>Several Years Later….<em>

"My daughter college graduate," said Sarah happily when she and Crystal got home after her graduation ceremony, "I'm so proud of you honey!"

"Thanks Mom," said Crystal, "Um Mom?"

"Yes?" said Sarah.

"Do you remember how there would come a day I'd have to make a choice about my life?" asked Crystal.

"Yes, that's true," said Sarah right as Crystal turned around with her crystal ball in her hand, "I've made my choice," said Crystal.

"Oh, I see," said Sarah as she walked over to her phone. "Hi Toby. Yeah I know I just saw you at the party. I'm just calling to say that Crystal made her choice. Yes that one. Do you remember what it was I asked you to do if she made that choice? Thank you Toby."

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked Crystal.

"You remember what I said about how I know what choice I would make the day you'd make you're choice? Well the choice was simple. I would always go where you go. Someone has to make sure you stay sane down there," said Sarah.

"Well then let's go," said Crystal.

Next thing they knew, they weren't at the house, but instead back outside the palace of the kingdom. There was Jareth outside waiting for them.

"Welcome home both you," he said.

"Hi Dad," said Crystal running over to him.

"I am more or less happy for you for completing your human education," said Jareth before looking over at Sarah. "And so you're going to be here too huh?"

"I'm just here for her," said Sarah.

"Well then what's going to happen to use then?" asked Jareth.

"I don't know. But I may be here for a while so we'll have to wait and see," said Sarah with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"So they both just took off?" asked Brian.<p>

"Well Crystal's going off to wherever she chose to go and then Sarah decided it was time to take off too," said Toby as he walked around the house packing up caring items.

"They went back didn't they?" asked Brain.

"Hey you had your shot," said Toby.

"That's not my point," said Brain, "I'm just going to miss them that's all. I hope they do well back down there."

"I think they will be. They are a family after all," said Toby.

* * *

><p>"So I am curious what really made you come here with Crystal?" asked Jareth.<p>

"For her," said Sarah.

"Was that is really Sarah?" asked Jareth.

"Maybe it would be also so that I would be able to figure out where I stand with my daughter's father," said Sarah.

"And it took you this long to want to figure it out?" asked Jareth.

"Better late then never. Besides with my daughter now being queen maybe you and I can actually get to know each other for once," said Sarah.

"I'd like that," said Jareth, offering Sarah his arm. Sarah took it and walked off with him.

"So shall we continue this over dinner?"

"I'd like that," said Sarah, "What will it be?

"Anything but slime and snails or puppy dog snails I can assure you," said Jareth.

"Or peaches?" asked Sarah.

"Or peaces," said Jareth.

"I'm all ready enjoying it," said Sarah.

Crystal watched her parents walked off before heading back to throne room.

"Yeah," she said looking around, "I'm happy here. This is where I belong."


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LABYRINTH IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTERFan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement June 23rd

Sincerely Tracey4t


End file.
